Eraser
by Tavata
Summary: Los informes fueron que solamente Purple Eraser sobrevivió al ataque de los tres seekers ¿acaso los informes se equivocaron?, ¿o es que alguien los manipulo?... ¿qué esta escondiendo Jazz?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno. Helado de kalúa

La tiza el pizarrón, el pizarrón la tiza.

Vamos- se repitió- no es tan difícil solamente es una vulgar integral, vamos tú puedes, tú puedes…

¿No tiene ni idea, verdad señorita Neeson?- dijo el profesor de matemáticas.

Sabine se giro sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se alborotaba el cabello.

Je, la verdad… no- dijo dejando caer los brazos- ¿me tengo que quedar después de clases otra vez, verdad?

El profesor solo suspiro.

No, ya me canse de tenerla en sesiones especiales siempre, le designare un tutor, ahora por favor regrese a su asiento- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la tiza.

…………………………

Oh mon Dieu, de la vie!- dijo la señorita Aline.

La profesora de francés era de las personas más pacientes y aun así Sabine Neeson siempre terminaba desesperándola.

Otra vez- dijo la chica- déjeme adivinar ¿sesión extra por fallar en el subjuntivo?

NO, tu ma cherrie, necesitas ayuda extra, te designare un tutor- dijo la señorita.

Un tutor más, genial, y eso que el horóscopo de la mañana había dicho "Leo, tu suerte cambiara…"

…………………….

Estupido Walter Mercado- dijo Sabine azotando la cabeza contra el casillero.

No fue tan malo- dijo Pauline a su lado- además la señorita Aline no te quito puntos esta vez.

Gran alivio Pauline, gran alivio- dijo Sabine con cara de pocos amigos.

…………………….

Un día más de clases terminaba, Dios bendiga los jueves, un día antes del viernes y con eso el preámbulo de un gran fin de semana.

…………………..

Sabine salió dando saltitos al estacionamiento donde le esperaba su motocicleta morada "Muse Violet" la llamaba, se acercó a la motocicleta.

Bon soir, ma cherie!- saludo en francés Sabine.

Bon soir mademoiselle Sabine!- dijo la moto.

Presumida, odio cuando te luces- dijo Sabine quitando la cadena

Eso lo mereces por no estudiar, y por dejarme encadenada como a un perro terrestre- dijo la motocicleta sacudiéndose.

Pues actúas como mi cachorrito- dijo Sabine poniéndose el casco- vamos no te enojes, ya tengo suficiente, mañana me asignan un tutor.

Pues haber si te ponen a estudiar- dijo la motocicleta arrancando.

Como sea, estudiare después de ver a los demás- dijo la chica mientras la moto avanzaba.

……………………

Punto de encuentro… la colina donde todas las tardes los autobots refugiados de la Tierra se detenían a la espera de algún nuevo refugiado…

Como siempre, nada, ni una señal.

Sam y Micaela estaban abrazados sobre el cofre de Bumblebee.

Ah que tiernos- dijo Sabine después de girarse sobre la hierba donde estaba tirada de panza junto a Muse.

La motocicleta estaba de cara a la hierba mientras movía distraídamente su pierna.

Deja de verlos- dijo Muse.

Es que son tan románticos- dijo Sabine mientras buscaba otro dulce en su mochila.

Jazz estaba recargado junto a un árbol observando a la humana y su motocicleta.

Oye- dijo Sabine dándole un codazo a Muse.

¿Qué?- preguntó ella sin muchas ganas.

Creo que ese lindo y atractivo Pontiac te esta viendo- la molesto.

Muse levanto la cara, Jazz ¿estaba viendo hacia donde ellas estaban?

Na, lo estas imaginando- dijo la motocicleta regresando a su posición.

No, yo no lo imagine; Jazz te esta viendo- dijo Sabine mascando un chicle

Muse iba a protestar.

Sólo piénsalo, él y tú, compartiendo uno de esos abrazos como Sam y Micaela con una romántica puesta de sol como esta, tu entre sus brazos ahhhhhhhh- dijo Sabine fingiendo cada movimiento.

Dije que no me molestes- dijo Muse acercando su cara a la de Sabine.

La humana se sonrió peligrosamente mientras hacia una bomba de chicle cada vez más grande y más grande y

PUM!

Muse terminó con la cara manchada de color rosa con esa goma desagradable.

Eres un cerdo- dijo molesta mientras intentaba limpiarse.

Sabine lo tenía por todo el cabello, ahora tendría que bañarse llegando pero al menos había valido la pena.

Y te sigue observando- molesto la chica.

Muse giro con la cara manchada de rosa. Jazz seguía viéndolas ahora con una sonrisa en esa carita felina.

Muse se sintió apenada y decidió transformarse.

Eres tan obvia- la molesto Sabine mientras sacaba otro chicle.

……………………….

Viernes, bendito viernes, los estudiantes te saludan.

Sabine bajo corriendo las escaleras de la preparatoria lista para el fin de semana.

Primero iré al cine- se dijo- no, mejor primero voy de compras, no, primero por un helado, si un helado de kalúa, mmmh kalúa.

ZAZ

No se dio cuenta hasta que chocó con alguien de que el pasillo no estaba solo.

Ay me dolió- dijo frotándose la frente- ¡estas muy duro, mastodonte!

Sabine quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

Oh por dios, oh por dios, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento- decía mientras se torcía el cabello nerviosamente.

Frente a ella Alex Malkovich, el corredor del equipo de football americano de la preparatoria, el chico rubio más lindo que Sabine no había conocido nunca, su motivo secreto para intentar ser porrista, el chico al que ella y Muse siempre perseguían, una por ver su mirada azul, la otra por su Kawasaki.

No te preocupes- dijo Alex- wow que tienes la cabeza dura- dijo frotándose la zona afectada.

Sabine estaba atontada, ese perfecto lavadero, ladeo extrañamente su cabeza, jo, si, ya lo imaginaba en los vestidores después de que su equipo ganaba el partido.

¿Me escuchaste?- volvió a preguntar Alex

Sabine no había escuchado.

Bueno, tomare eso como que estás bien- dijo el chico levantando a Sabine- nos vemos luego…

……………….

¿Y que paso después?- preguntó emocionada Muse mientras la chica le contaba.

Nada- dijo Sabine camino a la heladería- sólo me levanto.

Y a mi me molestas con Jazz- dijo Muse.

Vamos, lo que hay entre Alex y yo es aun más profundo- dijo Sabine.

¿lo de ustedes? Por favor, solo te levanto- dijo Muse estacionándose.

Como sea- dijo Sabine- el punto es…¡mira es Jazz!

El Pontiac solstice estaba estacionado muy cerca de la heladería que Sabine frecuentaba.

Eh- dijo dándole un codazo a la moto- te esta cazando…

Deja de molestar- dijo Muse

…………………………

Sabine salió con el helado más grande de tres bolas sabor kalúa que nunca hubiera devorado antes.

Eso ira a tus caderas- dijo la motocicleta.

Cállate, tienes envidia- dijo Sabine- ¿y Jazz?

El Pontiac ya no estaba.

Se retiró después de que te metiste- dijo la motocicleta.

¿Y se despidieron con todo y besito?- molestó la chica.

La motocicleta hizo rugir el motor, Sabine dio un paso hacia atrás resbalando con una lata de refrescos que estaba tirada… chocó con alguien.

¡Mi helado!- dijo la chica fingiendo el llanto.

¡Mi camiseta!- dijo la voz de un muchacho.

El grito de Sabine fácilmente pudo ser escuchado en tres condados.

Alex miraba la mancha café en su camiseta de The Killers.

¿Se te esta haciendo una costumbre esto, sabes?- dijo el chico.

Sabine quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, el motor de la motocicleta solo hacia un sonidito como de ronroneo, Muse se estaba burlando…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos. Informe

Jazz continuaba viendo a Muse y Sabine, hasta él se había reído con el grito de terror de la humana la ver que le había tirado el helado encima al chico rubio.

Lo tiene merecido- dijo Jazz con un ronroneo del motor- je, si que es todo un caso.

De pronto un canal de comunicación se abrió.

Aquí Jazz- dijo el Pontiac a quién trataba de comunicarse.

Jazz- dijo la voz de Optimus Prime- necesito que te reportes inmediatamente, Ironhide te encontrara en las siguientes coordenadas…

Las tengo Optimus, voy en camino- dijo el Pontiac poniéndose en marcha…

………………………………

No es necesario que continúes disculpándote- dijo Alex cuando Sabine le daba la servilleta número quince y la disculpa doscientos- ya se me antojaba un helado, ¡en serio!- dijo al ver la cara de culpa de la chica.

Lo siento mucho, Alex, es que alguien me asusto- dijo ella girando a ver a Muse.

¿Te peleas con tu motocicleta?- preguntó Alex viendo la motocicleta morada- vaya, tratare mejor a mi Kawasaki

Ah no- dijo nerviosamente Sabine- ja, ¿yo peleándome con una motocicleta?, ¡que gracioso!, no, ¿cómo crees?

………………………………

Bien Irohide, aquí me tienes- dijo Jazz llegando a las coordenadas dadas por Optimus Prime.

Creo que tienes mucho que explicar Jazz- dijo el experto en armas- esto nos acaba de llegar.

¿Llegar?- preguntó el Pontiac tomando un datapad.

Sí, llegó de Cybertron- informó Ironhide- así que quiero que contestes con la verdad… órdenes de Optimus…

Jazz tenía la mirada puesta en una imagen que mostraba el datapad que Ironhide le había entregado. Dio un suspiro, había llegado el momento de hablar.

Esta bien, pero lo que escucharas no te va a gustar- dijo Jazz empezando su relato.

……………………………..

Sam, te pedí tu opinión-dijo Micaela mostrando dos blusas- ¿blanca o crema?

¿No son iguales?- pregunto Witwicky con la cara de no entiendo.

¡Claro que no!- dijo Micaela arrojándoselas de modo amistoso- ¿no quieres que tu chica sea la más linda de la fiesta?

Mi chica siempre es la más linda de la fiesta- dijo Sam que estaba tirado en el cofre de Bumblebee- además lo que te pongas siempre te hace ver hermosa- dijo embobado en las curvas de su novia.

Micaela se sonrió mientras tomaba de nuevo las blusas.

Decidiré después- dijo mirando cada una detenidamente.

Sam iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento Bumblebee recibió a su vez una transmisión de Optimus Prime para que se reunieran en el punto de encuentro. Al parecer algo había pasado…

…………………………………….

Bueno chica, gracias por el helado; nos vemos- dijo Alex poniendo en marcha su Kawasaki.

Adiós- dijo Sabine despidiéndose tímidamente con la mano mientras Alex se alejaba.

¡Ja, tu cara fue genial!- dijo Muse cuando ya no hubo peligro de ser descubierta.

En lugar de que Sabine golpeara con el casco a su motocicleta en lugar de eso la rodeo con sus brazos.

¡Te adoro! Mua- le dio un beso- ¡te quiero mucho! Mua, ¡eres mi mejor amiga! Mua

Guacalá- gruño Muse- deja de hacer eso, que desagradable.

Ah Mushita- dijo Sabine.

¡¿Mushita?!- dijo con un tono de desagrado Muse- ¿y ahora?

Si no hubieras gruñido, no hubiera tirado el helado en Alex, sino lo hubiera tirado no hubiera visto lo bien que está el corredor del equipo de football, que digo ¡la estrella del equipo!- decía Sabine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estas loca y me das miedo, humana demente- dijo Muse grabando en un archivo la cara de Sabine para tenerla para chantajes futuros cuando la chica quisiera obligarla a ir a algún lugar que a ella no le agradara.

Ah no importa, solo, ¿viste su cara?, ¡su voz!, ahhhhhhhhh- dijo la otra terminando con un suspiro y ladeando extrañamente la cabeza.

Muse iba a molestar de nuevo a su amiga humana cuando la transmisión de Optimus también fue recibida por la motocicleta.

…………………………….

Residencia Neeson.

El teléfono sonó.

¿Familia Neeson?- contestó la madre de Sabine- ¿sí?, por supuesto, no Sabine no se encuentra, muy bien, yo le avisare, muchas gracias.

La señora Neeson colgó.

¿Quién era?- preguntó su esposo que había llegado temprano de la oficina.

Ah, de la escuela de Sabine- dijo su madre de la forma más natural- para que suba sus notas le han asignado un tutor.

Eso espero, prometió subir sus notas, pero apenas y se ve mejora- dijo su padre regresando a su periódico.

Querido, es un proceso largo- dijo su madre abrazándolo- además ya no te a pedido tanta tontería de maquillaje ¿no?

No ya no lo ha pedido, ahora todo lo que pide es para esa motocicleta suya- dijo el señor Neeson- sabes creo que nuestra hija tiene un problema con esa cosa. ¡Ayer encontré el televisor de su recamara en la cochera!

Tal vez quería ver las carreras de autos- dijo su madre quien también pensaba que su hija apreciaba más de lo normal a una motocicleta.

Lo extraño es que Sabine no estaba, y la televisión estaba encendida- dijo su esposo terminando la conversación y regresando a su periódico.

Su esposa solo se sonrió.

Richard inventas unos cuentos tan graciosos- dijo para regresar su atención a la cocina…

………………………….

El estomago de Sam gruño.

Tengo hambre- dijo el chico junto a Bumblebee- ¿Qué es eso tan importante como para saltarse la comida?

Tenemos reportes- dijo Optimus Prime- de que se ha visto en los alrededores de Nevada a Blackout.

Una vez más esta dando problemas- dijo Ironhide.

Eso no es todo, Barricade también se ha movilizado- dijo Ratchet- al parecer esos dos planean algo…

¿Dónde se les ha visto?- preguntó Muse.

Han estado frecuentado lo que fueron ex – instalaciones del sector siete- dijo Ratchet.

Todos guardaron silencio ¿Qué tenía que ver el sector siete en todo esto?

Están buscando información de algo, pero ¿de qué?- preguntó Muse.

Aun no lo sabemos- dijo Optimus- pero quiero que todos estén preparados para cualquier contingencia…

¿Seekers?- pregunto Sabine sin poder evitar abrazarse a la pierna de Muse.

La motocicleta se sonrió, en ocasiones la humanita era muy tierna.

No, no son seekers- dijo la moto para calmarla- además, no se acercarían teniendo a Lord Optimus Prime con nosotros.

Eh- molesto Sabine dándole un ligero codazo a Muse, su miedo había pasado- te gusta tu jefe.

Muse ni se molesto, era típico en ella.

…………………………………

Bumblebee se llevo a Sam y a Micaela a su casa, Sabine hizo lo mismo con Muse.

No quiero ser grosera, verdad- dijo Sabine con el tono de "quiero molestar"

¿ahora que quieres?- preguntó Muse esperando el siga del semáforo.

El gatito Pontiac nos esta siguiendo una vez más- dijo Sabine apuntando por el espejo.

¿Gatito Pontiac?- repitió sin creerlo Muse- efectivamente confirmo presencia autobot, designación Jazz ¿Qué estará planeando?

Ehhh- molesto la chica cuando la moto se puso en marcha- te esta cazando, ehhhh, mira que no es feo, ¡y debiste ver su cara cuando dije que te gustaba tu jefe!

No seas irrespetuosa- dijo Muse pasando entre una silverado y un shadow- no hables así de lord Optimus Prime.

Na, tanta formalidad es indicio de que te gusta tu jefe- dijo Sabine- yo he visto muchas telenovelas.

Ah sí- dijo Muse enfocando su atención en otra cosa- yo también, ayer había una muy buena en la noche y era…

Ah eso explica mi regaño por dejar la tele prendida- dijo Sabine haciendo memoria- recuerda apagarla cuando termine.

Es que después siguió la venta por catalogo de neumáticos de carreras como los que usan en la formula uno- dijo Muse- y los modelos eran muy atractivos.

¿Modelos?, JAJAJAJA- se burlo la humana- ¡te estabas emocionando con los carros de la tele! Jajajajajaja.

No te vuelvo a contar nada- gruño su moto mientras les daba otro alto.

………………………………………………

Mientras ellas seguían con su plática sin sentido, una patrulla estaba a punto de darles alcance sin importarle de que casi atropello a dos peatones que cruzaban en la esquina de una calle.

………………………………………….

En otra parte, en el desierto de Nevada un helicóptero estaba a punto de llegar a las coordenadas designadas para un punto de encuentro…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres. Barricade otra vez

Sabine estaba a punto de decir cualquier otro comentario al respecto del canal de ventas cuando la sirena de la patrulla la hizo callar.

¡NO!-dijo mirando por el retrovisor.

Ya lo sé- dijo Muse pasando debajo de un puente- Barricade… tú tranquila, yo me encargo…

Pero nunca lo hemos logrado- dijo Sabine.

En ese caso, tú pide ayuda, yo lo distraigo- dijo Muse.

¡¿qué?!- dijo la chica- no, espera, no lo hagas, te va a matar.

Que lo intente- siseo Muse frenando donde nadie las veía- tú ponte a salvo, busca como comunicarte, yo lo distraigo…

Sabine quiso protestar pero sabía que Muse no iba a aceptar un "no"

Solo mantente en línea- dijo la chica corriendo antes de que el decepticon se tranformara.

Cosa extraña, no mando a Frenzy detrás de la humana…

………………………….

Jazz vio como la chica salía de una de esas calles corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

La encontró, maldición- dijo el Pontiac metiendo segunda para alcanzar a la moto antes de que la apalearan mucho.

………………………

La patrulla se transformó sacando esa cosa con púas, Muse se puso en guardia, cierto que había perdido todos los enfrentamientos que había tenido con Barricade, pero tenía que ganar tiempo para que Sabine se pusiera a salvo.

Barricade lanzo el ataque, Muse estaba lista.

Barricade se lanzo de un salto contra la moto, Muse lo recibió dando los dos contra un chevy que quedo aplastado, de una patada logró quitárselo de encima solo para que Barricade usara las púas de nuevo.

Mientras no use las garras- se dijo Muse cuando la cosa con púas se quedo clavada en un poste de luz.

Barricade dejó la cosa ahí pegada mientras mostraba las garras.

Y yo que le doy ideas- se reprendió Muse.

………………………..

Alex había salido a dar una vuelta con su Kawasaki, estaba de buen humor pese a que le habían tirado un helado encima…

¿Kalúa?- preguntó cuando vio a la chica salir corriendo.

Sabine se paro en seco, ahí estaba Alex, y Muse atrás peleándose con Barricade, sabía que no podía decirle ayuda a él, no debía delatar la presencia de los transformers…

¿estas bien? No me digas, te quitaron tu moto- dijo él viendo la cara de la chica.

No, es que…- no sabía que mentirle.

Yo te ayudo, vamos a encontrarla, sube- dijo él dándole otro casco- la seguridad es primero.

Sabine se sintió mal –los primeros tres segundos- después no pudo evitar solamente pensar en que iba en la Kawasaki de Alex sujeta –mas de lo necesario- de él, podía caerse ¿no?

………………………

De un salto esquivo las garras, odiaba que usara las garras, aun tenía el recuerdo de la primera vez que las uso en ella.

Uso uno de sus discos de polaridad inversa para pegar a Barricade al piso, listo, el decepticon estaba pegado y gruñía por no poder liberarse. Ella lo saltó colocándose de espaldas al decepticon; en ese momento salto Frenzy lanzándosele a la cara, parecía más un gato de caricaturas que un espía decepticon.

La polaridad del disco se terminó, Barricade estaba listo para el siguiente golpe, cuando Muse logró quitarse a Frenzy de encima Barricade la derribo con todo su peso, si que era grande…

……………………

Jazz observo como la humana iba en otra moto, tenía que adelantarse.

……………………..

Barricade, la tenía sujeta con las garras, Frenzy saco una terminal de punta, Muse no podía evitar liberarse.

El esquizofrénico robot la clavo en su cuello.

Muse gritó, el decepticon hizo su típico ruidillo de gruñidos, fuera lo que fuera lo había conseguido, retiró la terminal.

La motocicleta se sentía desorientada, Barricade la puso en pie sujetándola por la cabeza, estaba a punto de golpearla cuando el Pontiac se transformo quitándole a la motocicleta de las manos.

El decepticon solo se sonrió macabramente.

Justo a tiempo- pensó mientras el teniente de Prime se llevaba a la motocicleta inconsciente.

…………………………

Cuando Alex y Sabine llegaron a donde se suponía estaban los dos tranformers peleando no había nada.

Sabine se alegro de que Alex no los descubriera pero después se sintió culpable, había preferido al humano que a su amiga…

…………………..

Jazz se había llevado a Muse debajo de uno de esos puentes elevados que tenía la ciudad.

Muse estaba inconsciente.

Son unas bestias- dijo el Pontiac con la moto entre sus brazos- vas a estar bien, linda

Paso uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica.

¿Qué harás cuando te enteres?-dijo el Pontiac acariciando su mejilla- ¿te enojaras conmigo o me comprenderás?

…………………….

Cuando Muse reacciono estaba sola debajo de ese puente.

………………………

Sabine había sido llevada a su casa por Alex.

Estaba viendo por la ventana cuando escucho que llegó la motocicleta.

Muse, estas bien, que alivio, yo lo lamento, no les avise, me entretuve, Alex, soy una mala amiga, ¿me perdonas?- dijo de una sola intención.

Je, típico en ti, sí, no te apures-dijo la moto- estoy bien, solamente fue un ligero encontronazo, estoy bien, solamente que tendré que reportarlo a lord Optimus Prime- ahora ¡cuéntame todo! ¿Qué hicieron Alex y tú?

…………………….

El Pontiac arranco silenciosamente al ver como la motocicleta y Sabine ya se estaban contando tonterías una vez más.

…………………….

Desierto de Nevada, localización confidencial…

Blackout llegó al punto de reunión, no se veía a nadie por ahí.

De pronto un disparo lo hizo ponerse alerta.

Llegas tarde- dijo el desconocido- Barricade ha transmitido nueva información, Frenzy lo ha confirmado, se trata de otro eraser…

Blackout se veía aterrador con su imponente tamaño, el otro era más pequeño.

Si me hubieran liberado antes, los seekers no hubieran tenido que huir… al menos de momento-dijo el desconocido- Como sea, tenemos que movilizarnos, hay alguien que muere por verme…- se sonrió de una forma nada alentadora- y sino se alegra… pues de todas formas morirá por verme…

……………………..

Micaela y Sam escucharon el informe de Muse con ojos muy abiertos. Sabine también y tuvo su parte de regaño cuando dijo la parte de Alex, Sam fingió molestia y Micaela al final termino preguntándole si había conseguido al menos un besito de despedida de Alex, el corredor del equipo era uno de los chicos más lindos de la escuela.

No, no tuve tiempo- dijo Sabine.

Ah pero lo tendrás en la fiesta del lago este sábado-dijo Micaela- todo el equipo va a estar ahí.

Sí hasta el idiota de Trent- dijo Sam- no sé como pueden pensar en esa fiesta teniendo el problema de los decepticons.

Fiesta es fiesta- dijo Micaela- además todas las chicas la esperamos con gusto.

Sí- dijo Sabine- tú puedes encargarte Sam, mientras nosotras vamos.

Sam y Bumblebee tuvieron que aceptar que ese round lo ganaban las chicas.

Jazz solo observaba a los humanos preocuparse por insignificancias.

…………………………………..

En otra parte Optimus y Ironhide buscaban alguna pista de que era lo que trataban de encontrar los decepticons en las instalaciones abandonadas del sector siete.

………………………………….

Por su parte Ratchet estaba inspeccionando donde Muse había sido atacada, tenían que encontrar a que se enfrentaban antes de que los tomara por sorpresa.

…………………………………..

Mientras tanto, el espacio aéreo era sobrevolado por un helicóptero. Debajo, en el calor de la carretera un nuevo integrante de los decepticons avanzaba a gran velocidad, ansioso por ver a viejos conocidos…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro. La fiesta del lago

Sábado por la mañana.

Sabine estaba buscando que ropa ponerse para la famosa y reconocida fiesta en el lago, ¿la falda morada? No, ¿la falda verde? No, ¿la falda rosa? No.

Te vas a ver bonita con lo que te pongas- dijo Muse de puntitas para ver por su ventana.

Tú no deberías estar ahí- dijo Sabine- transformate y metete, y no quiero estar bonita, quiero estar hermosa, quiero estar tentadora…

Muse como pudo terminó metiéndose.

¿Tentadora?- preguntó la motocicleta morada.

Sí, tentadora para Alex- dijo Sabine- quiero que me mire, quiero que pregunte mi nombre.

Pero kalúa te gustaba- dijo la motocicleta.

Sabine iba a contestar cuando su madre asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

Hice hot cakes- dijo la mujer- baja o se enfriara- reparo en la moto- ¿cómo la subiste? Bueno mientras no deje aceite en la alfombra.

Cerró la puerta.

Yo quiero hot cakes- dijo Muse

Tú no puedes comerlos, bueno, no importa, sólo no pongas la tele al máximo volumen- dijo su amiga bajando a desayunar.

…………………………..

Optimus Prime y Ironhide habían estado buscando en esas instalaciones abandonadas sin encontrar nada, solamente un pequeño fragmento de lo que parecía metal, Ironhide lo guardo ya que era lo único que había encontrado pero fuera de ahí no tenían ninguna pista.

Es mejor regresar- dijo Optimus- espero que Ratchet haya encontrado algo que nos sirva.

Yo también lo espero Optimus- dijo su amigo.

Ambos mechas se transformaron para regresar.

………………………….

Pues creo que te ves bien- dijo la motocicleta

Eso espero- dijo Sabine, había tardado más de lo necesario en encontrar que ponerse para gusto de Muse- en fin, ahora me voy…

¿Te vas a ir así montada en una moto?- preguntó Muse sin poder creerlo.

No, convencí a gatito Pontiac de que me lleve- dijo Sabine con cara de triunfo- imagina las caras de las demás cuando me vean llegar en el Pontiac de mi primo Jazz, jajajajaja

Estás demente- dijo la motocicleta.

………………………..

Jazz estaba esperando frente a la casa de Sabine, mientras tanto vigilaba que Barricade no apareciera por ahí.

Ese decepticon era de vigilar.

En ese momento vio salir a la chica, vaya que por primera vez en verdad se veía bonita.

Muse salto por la ventana cayendo transformada, en esos momentos no había nadie en la calle.

Jazz no pudo evitar mirar a la femmebot, también ella se veía bonita, tenía buena figura contemplándola con detenimiento.

¿Eh, me escuchaste?- repitió Sabine sacando de sus pensamientos al Pontiac.

Ah sí, si, claro, sube- dijo el Pontiac cuando la chica abrió la puerta.

Yo los alcanzo después- dijo Muse- cuando nadie me vea, yo llego al lago, quiero verte con Alex

Sabine se despidió por la ventanilla.

El retrovisor no dejaba de mostrar la imagen de la motocicleta.

Si te gusta deberías hablarle- dijo Sabine.

Mo me hagas subirte de nuevo a un puente- reto Jazz.

Por eso digo que me quedo calladita- dijo Sabine guardando silencio.

……………………………..

Fiesta del lago, la mejor música, comida y ambiente todo cortesía del equipo de americano y las porristas.

Solo lo más selecto de la preparatoria puede asistir, no cualquiera.

Listo, baja y te diviertes; regreso por ti a las diez- dijo Jazz

Dime que estas jugando- dijo Sabine con miedo de que realmente la hicieran regresar cuando estaba lo mejor de la fiesta.

Na- dijo el Pontiac- es más yo también quiero quedarme, este lugar es buena onda.

Esa es la actitud Jazz- dijo Sabine golpeando amigablemente su cofre- que te diviertas, ahí esta un deportivo con el que puedes platicar.

¿Ahora platicas con los pontiacs?- preguntó alguien.

Sabine volteo con la mejor sonrisa que tenía en su repertorio. Alex se veía genial.

No solo con los solstice- dijo Sabine.

Wow que auto, pensé que llegarías en tu moto- dijo el chico- ven; vamos por algo de tomar.

Genial- dijo la chica.

Diviertete-dijo Jazz muy bajito para que no lo escuchara el otro humano.

Gracias, igual tú- dijo Sabine.

……………………………

Sam- dijo Micaela- ya deja de ver a esa porrista.

El chico se sonrojo.

Yo en ningún momento, es que se me hizo conocida pero hasta ahí ¿cómo voy a voltear a ver a otras si la chica mas sexy vino conmigo?- dijo Sam con esa sonrisita culpable.

Te perdono, don Juan- dijo Micaela abrazándolo- una lastima que Bumblebee tuvo que quedarse en el estacionamiento.

Bueno, lo conoces, debe estar detrás de alguna belleza con pulido impecable- dijo Sam tomando mejor de su refresco.

…………………………………

Ah, así que ya se fue con Alex- dijo Muse llegando al lado de Jazz.

Sí ya se fueron, wow, esa música es genial- dijo el Pontiac.

Ni que lo digas, es cool- dijo la moto- ups, perdón señor; je, es que esa chica tiene cada expresión.

Es buena onda- dijo el Pontiac relajadamente- si pudiera me transformaba.

Pero lord Optimus Prime- dijo Muse.

Creo que la humanita tiene razón, te gusta el jefazo- dijo Jazz riéndose.

No, por favor, no usted- dijo la moto.

¿Usted? ¿tan viejo estoy?- dijo alarmado el Pontiac- soy un solstice, muñeca, soy un solstice.

Muse ronroneo con el motor, je, estaba apenada.

……………………….

La fiesta estaba al máximo, habían pasado de la música electrónica a las que son más tranquilas para bailarlas con tu pareja, Sam y Micaela no necesitaron que se los repitieran.

Tus amigos son muy melosos- dijo Alex quien había platicado más de lo común con Sabine- ¿quieres bailar Kalúa?

SÍ- gritó el subconsciente- me gustaría- dijo Sabine.

En ese caso, vamos; je, mira que Trent no deja de verte- le molesto Alex.

Trent ni volteo a ver a Sam, Micaela o Sabine cuando llegaron; además estaba molesto con el corredor del equipo –Alex siempre molestaba a la línea de defensa por lo pesados que eran-

Oh sí, justo lo que deseaba Sabine, música suave, la luz de los faroles que pusieron iluminando sutilmente las aguas del lago, Alex, ¿se podía pedir más?

Esto no me esta pasando- se dijo la chica- jo, nada puede salir mal.

…………………………………………

El sonido de la sirena de la patrulla fue el inicio del fin de la fiesta.

Sam, Micaela y Sabine se miraron con cara de horror, no había duda Barricade llegaba para mandarlos a todos a sus casas.

¿Qué rayos planea ese demente?- dijo en voz alta Muse sin importarle si alguien la escuchara- ¡va a atacar a esos chicos!

No, espera un poco- dijo Jazz aun sin transformarse.

Bumblebee se acercó a donde estaban los otros dos miembros de su equipo.

Nos dejaremos ver si Barricade da el primer movimiento, no antes- dijo el teniente de Prime- y es una orden.

…………………………..

Eh abuelo- dijo Trent acerándose a la patrulla- no nos molestes, es una fiesta privada.

Todos apoyaban al jugador de americano.

Cuando el tipo musculoso estuvo cerca de la patrulla, Barricade abrió de golpe la puerta lanzando al jugador contra una mesa donde había refrescos.

Todos se miraron confundidos, ese policía si que tenía problemas… En ese momento el decepticon se transformó, todos los chicos comenzaron a correr para salvar la vida ¡un monstruo los estaba atacando!

¿Viste eso?- preguntó Alex a Sabine

……………………………..

Creo que esa es nuestra señal- dijo Jazz- Bumblebee, tú encárgate de los humanos, yo me encargo de Barricade, Muse, tú solo reporta a Optimus Prime.

También puedo ayudarles- dijo Muse

Ajá y que te ponga otra paliza como la otra vez- dijo Jazz transformándose.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Muse

No es el momento, solamente no te dejes ver ante Barricade, y es una orden- dijo el Pontiac

Bumblebee y Jazz se lanzaron contra Barricade.

………………………………..

Sam y Micaela comenzaron a movilizar a los demás para evitar que Barricade los aplastara, no sabían que buscaba ese decepticon pero no iban a quedarse a preguntar.

Sam vio como Bumblebee pasaba cerca de él.

Ten cuidado- le grito a su Camaro.

Tú también- dijo su amigo siguiendo a Jazz.

Sabine trataba de llegar a donde Sam y Micaela estaban, pero entre tanta confusión no la dejaban avanzar.

De pronto alguien la tomo de la mano guiándola por donde podían pasar, Sabine no podía creerlo Alex era quien había llegado en su auxilio, lo había perdido durante unos minutos después de que Barricade se dejara ver.

Corre Kalúa, corre- dijo el chico rubio.

Sabine tropezó con una lata de refrescos, rayos, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Alex la levanto, pero en lugar de tomarla como en esas películas rosas donde el caballero andante la lleva en brazos, la cargo como a un bulto sobre el hombro.

Sabine no sabía si se había sonrojado por la acción "heroica" de Alex o porque como llevaba falda había mostrado su mejor ángulo a la humanidad…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco. Black Eraser

Barricada solo había llegado para causar problemas, soltó a Frenzy y éste comenzó a asustar a los jóvenes quienes corrían para ponerse a salvo.

Jazz y Bumblebee le plantaron cara a Barricada.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que hacerte correr para que entiendas?- dijo el Solstice sacando su arma.

Bumblebee bajo la careta listo para darle el apoyo necesario a su amigo.

El ataque del decepticon no se hizo esperar…

………………………………………..

Un Chrysler Sebring Convertible 2008 corría a toda velocidad en las afueras de la ciudad…

………………………………………….

Muse se había reportado con Optimus Prime, él y Ratchet llegarían en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto tenían que soportar los ataques de ese decepticon.

…………………………………………….

Alex, ¿puedes bajarme?- dijo Sabine.

El chico rubio la bajo, ya casi estaban en el estacionamiento mientras todos corrían.

Mal momento para que tu primo Jazz se haya llevado su pontiac- dijo Alex- bueno, no importa te llevo en mi Kawasaki.

Eres muy lindo Alex, pero no puedo irme- dijo Sabine viendo como Micaela y Sam se acercaban.

¿estás loca? ¡ahí hay una patrulla monstruo!- dijo el rubio

Sí pero mi amiga esta allá- dijo la chica- ya la abandone una vez por ti, no voy a volver a hacerlo.

¿Micaela? Pero ella y Sam ya están aquí- dijo Alex sin entenderlo.

Me refiero a mi otra amiga- dijo Sabine dando media vuelta- nos vemos Alex, ten cuidado.

……………………………………………….

Los tres chicos sabían que irse a donde estuvieran seguros, pero a la vez estaban preocupados por los mechas a los que consideraban sus amigos.

Ok, este es el plan- dijo Sam- ustedes no se alejen de mi, y , bueno, eviten que Barricade les haga algo.

Gran plan- dijo Sabine que había amarrado la falda para que ya no la agitara la brisa nocturna- es de los mejores planes que hemos tenido Sam

………………………………………………

Bumblebee derribó a Barricade, si la pelea seguía de esa manera los árboles cercanos al lago iban a ser todos destruidos.

Jazz utilizo su arma para detener de momento a Frenzy que como un mono terrestre les estaba arrojando desde latas de refresco hasta las mesas que los jóvenes habían puesto para la fiesta.

Eso te detendrá monito de feria- dijo el solstice

En ese momento Barricade aprovecho para sacar de ese arsenal que tenía una esfera de color negro que lanzo contra el suelo.

¡Detonador térmico!- dijo Bumblebee.

Jazz y él esperaron que la onda de golpe se hiciera presente, pero esta nunca llego, en lugar de eso ¡no paso nada!

Ah Barricade, me desilusionas- dijo Jazz

Pero al momento que intento moverse de donde estaba no lo logró, era como si estuviera pegado al suelo.

¡Onda de pulso magnético!- dijo Bumblebee intentando moverse- ¿pensé que solo era un juguete eraser?

Pues esperemos a este juguete se le acaben pronto las baterias- dijo Jazz recibiendo el impacto del golpe de Barricade.

…………………………………………………

Barricada estaba listo para lanzarse una vez más contra el teniente autobot cuando un disparo lo hizo medir sus pasos.

Muse apuntaba con su arma.

¡Te dije que no te dejarás ver!- gruño Jazz.

El efecto pasara en tres clics- dijo Muse cubriendo a los otros dos autobots- ¿Por qué Barricada tiene ese detonador?

Ni idea, pero- dijo Jazz liberando una pierna que tenía entumida- una vez que pueda ponerme en pie una vez más le pregunto, no te apures.

Bumblebee estaba listo, ahora eran tres autobots contra Barricada.

Si los autobots tenían a su favor la superioridad numérica ¿Por qué Barricade no se mostraba desesperado?

………………………………………………

Un disparo aéreo los hizo cubrirse, el apoyo de Blackout había llegado. Eso explicaba la extraña sonrisa de Barricade.

Frenzy también estaba una vez más en acción junto con la patrulla, ahora solo era cuestión de que el apoyo autobot llegara para socorrer a los tres mechas que le plantaban cara a la patrulla.

¡Salten!- dijo Muse.

Jazz y Bumblebee así lo hicieron, la motocicleta lanzó un disco de color plata contra las patas de Frenzy, éste se preocupo algo ya que era otro de los juguetes de los erasers, pero al ver que no pasaba nada hasta lo pateo, gran error.

Al momento una onda eléctrica corrió por todo el piso en un perímetro considerable, hasta Barricada sintió como se le acalambraba una pierna por la corriente.

Frenzy cayo momentáneamente fuera de línea mientras a los pies de Barricade.

La patrulla no desaprovecho el momento para lanzarse contra la motocicleta.

Jazz y Bumblebee cayeron al suelo solamente para abrir fuego contra Blackout que continuaba sobrevolando donde estaban ellos.

……………………...

Barricade y Muse cayeron al lago, la patrulla hundía cada vez más a la motocicleta con las garras, ella se defendía como podía pero la patrulla continuaba aprisionándola cada vez más… Muse saco otro juguete de su arsenal, otro disco como el que lanzó contra Frenzy, al momento la corriente eléctrica se amplifico al encontrarse ambos mechas en el agua.

Barricade dio un gruñido por el dolor sin soltar a Muse.

Jazz vio todo lo que paso y disparando de nuevo contra Blackout dejo a Bumblebee para que se encargara.

El camaro estaba listo para cubrir al pontiac, pero cosa más extraña Blackout se retiro después de un último disparo.

……………………………………………..

Los tres chicos también llegaron para ayudar en lo que pudieran a sus tres amigos.

Jazz estaba a punto de saltar al lago para sacar a la motocicleta, cuando Barricade imponente y escurriendo salió del lago transformandose para huir tomando a Frenzy desapareciendo en la noche.

Jazz solo miro como se alejo y antes de que sacara a la motocicleta.

Un Chrysler Sebring Convertible paso como bólido junto a él transformándose en plena acción cayendo como mecha a las aguas.

………………………………..

Jazz se quedó de pie, sin moverse, sin reaccionar, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma; al momento se concentró en lo que estaba pasando, estaba a punto de lanzarse de igual forma a las aguas cuando el Convertible salió con la motocicleta.

Muse estaba solamente desorientada por la descarga eléctrica.

………………………………………

Los tres chicos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos al nuevo mecha que tenían frente a ellos.

La sirena de Ratchet y la imponente figura de Optimus se hicieron presente, habían llegado aunque ya los decepticons se hubieran retirado.

¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Prime.

Ironhide se había retrasado un poco pero también ya había llegado.

No es posible- dijo el especialista en armas- otro eraser.

…………………………………….

Sólo escuchar esa designación Muse levanto la vista, no podía creerlo, no sabía si saltar de gusto, dar gracias a Primus o simplemente correr… era cierto otro eraser estaba ahí, uno que pensó nunca más volver a ver…

……………………………………

"Te prometo que será la última misión" dijo el mecha de color negro.

"Pero tú vives para ser un eraser" dijo la mechatrix de color morado.

"La última" repitió él "después el retiro"

La mechatrix sonrió.

El mecha paso su dedo por la barbilla de la mechatrix levantándola ligeramente de una forma rápida, era su forma de sellar un trato, ella se sonrió era la clave que habían inventado para prometer y cumplir sus promesas…

………………………………

Jazz continuaba con la cara de pocos amigos, Bumblebee no podía creerlo al igual que los demás, todos pensaban que los erasers habían sido eliminados, es más la misma Muse lo había dicho "habían muerto al enfrentarse contra los seekers"

Optimus también guardaba sus dudas, pero cuando le informaron que los decepticons habían aparecido y que este nuevo mecha había ayudado a Muse guardo sus comentarios.

Lord Optimus Prime- dijo el mecha con una voz segura y en posición de firmes- me reportó ante usted, señor. Designación Black eraser.

Bienvenido a la Tierra Black eraser- dijo Optimus Prime- tenemos preguntas que hacerte pero es mejor tratarlas en otro lugar, no aquí, los humanos ya han tenido bastante de nosotros por una noche.

Sí- dijo Sabine- para que quieres que alguien los vea.

Wow- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sabine giro lentamente sin poder creer su mala suerte, Alex estaba ahí tan sorprendido y fascinado con los transformers que le recordó la primera vez que ella los había conocido…

……………………………………..

Purple- dijo Black- pensé que habías muerto… es bueno verte con vida.

Muse no sabía que contestar, no sabía que decir…

La cara de pocos amigos de Jazz estaba peor que nunca…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis

Capítulo seis. Rompecabezas

¡Alex!- dijo nerviosamente Sabine- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hablaste de ayudar a tu amiga, y pensé que se trataría de otra chica, así que pensé que necesitarían mi ayuda, dijo solamente eran Sam y ustedes dos- dijo el chico rubio- pero nunca imagine que sería una de esos robots, wow, ¿desde cuando los conoces?

No es el momento, digo nadie debe de saber de su existencia- dijo Sabine.

Por mi no te preocupes- dijo el chico rubio sin dejar de mirar a Ironhide.

El especialista en armas no tardo en mostrar los cañones de forma amenazadora.

Wow, ¡mira que cañones!- dijo Alex emocionado.

El chico me agrada- dijo Ironhide; cosa muy rara en él.

No es el momento- dijo Jazz- lo mejor es retirarnos.

………………………………………………………………

Los autobots no fueron directamente a su cuartel, Optimus Prime le daba el beneficio de la duda al recién llegado…

Los chicos no pudieron menos que sorprenderse al ver el modo alterno del eraser, wow que imponía.

¡Qué presencia!- dijo Sabine- ¡sí forma parte del equipo yo quiero viajar en él!

Lastima para la humana que Jazz la escuchó cuando pasaba junto a la motocicleta, el rugido del motor del Solstice hizo que la chica se abrazara a la moto.

Por eso digo- dijo la pobre chica- que lo mejor es que me quede con Jazzyto.

Muse no contestó a esa nueva provocación su procesador estaba confundido.

……………………………………………………..

"Ahí estaba- recordaba- los tres emisarios de Unicron con las armas cargadas y las sonrisas que no abandonaban sus rostros….

Habían tirado la estructura gris de Pink, era la más pequeña de los erasers y su posición era espionaje, la pobre no tuvo oportunidad.

Purple eraser seguía presionando la herida para que el energon dejara de emanar pero no tenía éxito… "

………………………………………………………

¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó Sabine cuando la moto no contestó.

Disculpa estaba pensando- dijo la motocicleta.

Yo sé en que estabas pensando- dijo Sabine dándole un golpecito con el pie- en ese convertible…

Estaba pensando en cómo escapó- dijo Muse- los seekers nunca fallan…

…………………………………………………….

Impresionante- dijo Alex a quien le había tocado viajar en Ironhide.

Extrañamente el experto en armas había aceptado llevar a un humano.

Que carrocería, que interiores, wow, eres imponente- dijo el chico.

El rugir de Ironhide indicaba que se estaba luciendo ante el humano.

Hasta Optimus lo había notado…

…………………………………………

Y mientras el grupo autobot avanzaba por la carretera hacía la colina que ocupaban para reunirse y tratar asuntos importantes una patrulla había seguido momentáneamente su avance antes de regresar su atención al reporte de cierto helicóptero…

…………………………………………

Una vez en la colina, Sam y Micaela bajaron de Bumblebee, Sabine de Muse, Alex de Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz y Optimus estaban al pendiente de lo que contará el Eraser.

…………………………………………

"La misión es esta- dijo un mecha de color blanco.

Vamos White, tratas con erasers- dijo un mecha de color café- no con sparklings.

Brown siempre tan confiado- dijo una eraser de color rosa muy pequeña tanto que tendría prácticamente el tamaño de una sparkling- además tenemos solo es vigilancia…

Yo digo que nos encarguemos de ellos- dijo un eraser de color negro- los superamos en número, además si lo logramos le quitaremos un peso de encima a Lord Optimus Prime ¿no creen?

White eraser lo miro dudando un poco.

Acataremos las ordenes como siempre lo hacemos, ¿no es así Purple?- preguntó el mecha blanco.

Somos un clan, y siempre actuamos como clan- dijo la mechatrix morada- aunque no me guste lo que hacemos…"

………………………………………………..

Se nos informó que todos los erasers habían sido eliminados- dijo Optimus Prime mirando a Jazz

Ese es el reporte señor- dijo Jazz tan serio como nunca lo habían visto.

Difiero del conocimiento del teniente- dijo Black- cierto que todo el clan fue considerado eliminado pero a mi se me ocultó que Purple estuviera con vida…

Muse solo guardaba silencio.

De haberlo sabido- dijo el mecha negro- te hubiera buscado antes

Jazz dio un gruñido.

Sabine lo escucho y le pareció que eso había sido un bufido de león.

Lo importante es preguntarnos ¿Qué es lo que buscan los decepticons?- dijo Ratchet rompiendo la tensión del momento.

Ese es un buen punto- dijo Ironhide- no encontramos nada importante en las instalaciones abandonadas del sector siete, solamente basura.

Enseñó lo que habían encontrado de metal.

Muse lo miro sin poder evitar tomarlo entre sus manos. Black también lo reconoció.

Cada eraser- dijo el mecha- tiene uno, es como una especie de rompecabezas.

¿Para qué?- preguntó Bumblebee.

Como saben, preferimos morir antes que caer derrotados- dijo Black- así que estas piezas forman un detonador máximo.

Nosotros solo hemos visto los juguetitos de Muse- dijo Sabine viendo la pequeña cosa metálica- ¿es como eso?

El detonador en cuestión libera una carga mucho más fuerte- dijo Muse entregando la pieza a Optimus Prime.

¿Qué tan poderosa?- preguntó Sam

Podrías destruir todo un continente terrestre con ella- dijo Muse.

Tal vez eso es lo que quieren los decepticons- dijo Micaela- Sabine y tú- dijo señalando a Muse- dijeron que las había perseguido Barricade.

Eso podría explicar porque nos ataco en la fiesta del lago- dijo Sabine- pero yo no le conté a nadie que iba a ir, bueno solo a Jazz para que me llevara…

Todo el equipo se giró a ver a Jazz.

¿Qué estas insinuando humanita?- dijo el solstice peligrosamente.

Sabine se puso detrás de Muse como hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

Que has estado actuando de forma sospechosa últimamente- dijo Muse

Esa es una acusación muy grave- dijo Jazz ahora acercándose más a la motocicleta.

Pues si hablaras con más claridad no haría suposiciones- dijo la motocicleta.

Tú posición en la milicia no te permite dirigirte a un superior de esa forma, soldado- dijo Jazz ahora más molesto.

Señor, no puede hablarle así a mi compañera- dijo el eraser.

El silencio tenso que siguió no podía haber sido peor…

……………………………………………………………..

Es suficiente- dijo Ironhide- no es momento de indisciplina en nuestras filas, y menos cuando hemos sufrido ataques decepticons y no sabemos que están buscando…

Wow, si que impone- dijo Alex.

El chico seguía maravillado con el experto en armas.

Optimus Prime meditaba la situación.

Vigilaremos con más atención a esos decepticons, si como imagino están sobre la pista de Muse, están buscando el detonador máximo- dijo el líder autobot- si lo quieren para los seekers tendremos problemas ya que si ellos eliminaron a los demás eraser ya deben tener las otras partes.

Solamente faltan la mía y la de Purple- dijo Black- tranquila Purple yo te protegeré.

¡No me llames así!- dijo la moto alterada- mi nombre es Muse Violet, en la Tierra esa es mi designación.

El ambiente seguía muy tenso.

Soldados es momento de que todos se calmen, son guerreros y así deben actuar- dijo Optimus- no soportare la indisciplina en nuestras filas, es lo que nos distingue de los decepticons…

Todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

Me disculpo Lord Optimus Prime- dijo Muse en posición de firmes.

…………………………………………………..

Era obvio que sus hombres no estaban al máximo, así que Optimus decidió que se pospondría la reunión para después cuando todos estuvieran más calmados…

Muse- dijo Black- me disculpo por mi comportamiento.

La motocicleta lo veía con atención, había cambiado en modo alterno pero en mecha seguía siendo él, eso la confundía…

……………………………………………………..

" ¿Por qué no te gusta tu designación de eraser?- preguntó Black

Quiero algo más tranquilo- dijo Purple- como ver las lunas de Cybertron contigo sin preocuparme por si regresaras en una pieza de la próxima misión…

No te preocupes por mi- dijo Black- sé cuidarme, además siempre estaré ahí para protegerte y lo sabes…"

…………………………………………………….

Jazz dio otro gruñido pero sin que los erasers lo notaran.

Pues si te la están bajando pelea por ella- dijo Sabine.

Jazz no contestó solamente tomó a la chica con la garra.

Sino trajeras falda te subiría a un poste de luz- dijo él- na, ni eso me anima en estos momentos.

El pontiac la bajo y se retiró transformándose.

Sabine no entendía el comportamiento de ese pontiac.

………………………………………………………………

Blackout y Barricade estaban reunidos esperando nuevas indicaciones, en verdad que preferían a Megatron y sus planes de dominación y conquista que solamente estar perdiendo el tiempo en meros atentados suicidas.

Pero de momento tenían que aguantarse, los reportes en cybertroniano comenzaron a pasar en una frecuencia codificada y encriptada.

El siguiente paso del plan estaba listo, una vez más se las tendrían que ver con los autobots…

…………………………………………………………..

Es mejor que vayan a sus casas- dijo Optimus Prime- sí sabemos algo más les informaremos…

Sam, Micaela y Sabine asintieron.

Alex seguía más interesado en Ironhide que en los planes de unos mechas demoniacos por destruir al planeta. Además el experto en armas se lucía mostrando todo su arsenal al corredor del equipo.

Me pregunto si ahora tendré que ponerme celosa de Ironhide- dijo Sabine mientras subía con Sam y Micaela al camaro.

Era más que obvio que Muse y Black tenían cosas de que hablar…

……………………………………………………………..

¿Cómo escapaste?- preguntó Muse

Él paso su dedo por la barbilla de la motocicleta como antes lo hacía.

No has contestado mi pregunta- repitió ella

Él se sonrió.

Te lo diré, pero antes- dijo Black- déjame admirarte, Primus ¡es como si no te hubiera visto en una eternidad!

Ahí estaba él, como muchas veces después de que lo creyó perdido ella esperaba volver a verlo, y ahora, en ese lugar, bajo las estrellas ¿Por qué no se sentía contenta de tenerlo cerca?

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo siete. El juego de los engaños

"Cubre esa posición- gritó White.

Brown se lanzo en barrida para frenar el avance de Thundercracker, gran error, Skywarp apareció justo sobre él disparando, una chispa más que se perdía.

White volvió a recargar su arma, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, de pronto el disparo de Starscream hizo que la estructura antaño blanca cayera gris.

Purple miraba todo sin poder creerlo…

Nadie puede contra los emisarios de Unicron- se repetía desesperada viendo como Skywarp se acercaba a donde estaba- nadie puede contra los emisarios de Unicron…"

…………………………………………..

La Tierra es un lugar hermoso- dijo Black admirando las luces de la ciudad- ahora entiendo porque no te comunicaste conmigo…

No sabía que estabas en línea, pensé que habías muerto como los otros…- dijo Muse- yo vi cuando te dispararon.

Ah sí, bueno, los seekers no tienen una puntería perfecta ¿sabes?- dijo el convertible contemplando la ciudad humana.

Un seeker nunca falla, fue lo que tú dijiste- dijo Muse desconfiada.

……………………………………………

Listo señorita- dijo Bumblebee- sana y salva en su casa.

Gracias- dijo Sabine- adiós chicos, si pasa algo me avisan…

Sam y Micaela asintieron mientras la chica se metía a su casa.

……………………………………………

Vaya hora de llegar, jovencita- dijo el padre de Sabine solo verla entrar

Una hora antes de lo prometido- dijo ella con carita tierna- lo siento se me fue el tiempo y bueno… ya te dije que esa pijama se te ve de maravilla ¿verdad?

Sólo sube a dormir- dijo su padre- ah casi lo olvidaba recuerda que ya tienes tutor y que quiero que te pongas a estudiar.

¿y me esperaste despierto para decírmelo?- dijo irónica Sabine- eres un padre muy considerado…

Sólo ve a dormir…- dijo su padre

……………………………………………..

Jazz estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso, primero el comentario de Muse, él no era un traidor, y si ella supiera porque actuaba de esa forma… dio un gruñido, na, no le diría nada, que ella se enterara por su cuenta, pero ese eraser, oh ya se había ganado la enemistad del solstice "no le hable así a mi compañera" antipático.

De golpe freno para no pasarse el alto que indicaba el semáforo.

Ah pero me va a escuchar- dijo el solstice- esto no se queda así, me va a escuchar y…

No pudo continuar con sus planes de hacer pagar a Muse y al otro eraser, una patrulla más que conocida paso a toda velocidad frente a él.

Barricade esta más que ciego- dijo el solstice comenzando a seguirlo sin que éste se diera cuenta.

………………………………………………..

Muse- dijo Black- ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Ya te dije que pensé que estabas muerto al igual que los demás- dijo la motocicleta- además en los informes así se reportó.

No crees que fue sospechoso- dijo Black- digo, no tengo nada en contra del teniente de Prime; pero, en los reportes dice que ningún eraser sobrevivió… incluyéndote a ti.

¿No quería que nos encontráramos?- meditó Muse- ¿por qué?

No lo sé, pero si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado con él- dijo Black- no me gusta como te mira…

Muse estaba más ocupada pensando ¿Por qué Jazz ocultaría algo así?

……………………………………………..

¿Qué opinas de todo esto Optimus?- preguntó Ironhide.

Que alguien esta mintiendo en todo esto- dijo el líder autobot- ¿tú qué crees amigo?

Que ciertamente no confió en el eraser, es extraño que apareciera y que no supiéramos nada de él- dijo Ironhide- pero, si tú vieras los datapads que llegaron de Cybertron y lo que Jazz…

Lo que Jazz ha hecho es obedecer ordenes Ironhide, así que no dudes de mi teniente- dijo Optimus.

No quise decir eso, es que, no puedo dejar de pensar que se esta tomando demasiadas molestias con Muse y…- dijo Ironhide.

Ah Ironhide, me extraña que no entiendas el comportamiento de Jazz- dijo Ratchet integrándose a la conversación- dime ¿acaso tú no lo harías?

Pues yo insisto en que si Jazz no tiene cuidado va a terminar mal…- dijo Ironhide- digo, con una vez que te traten de matar es más que suficiente ¿no?

………………………………………….

Una pregunta Muse, cuando te enfrentaste a los seekers- dijo Black- ¿Qué paso con tu pieza del detonador?

Esta segura, si eso es lo que quieres saber- dijo Muse

No me malinterpretes Purply- dijo Black sentándose junto a Muse- solamente que…- la tomó por la barbilla- que tenía miedo de perderte… que cuando desperté y no estabas pensé que habías muerto… y que cuando no encontré tu estructura…

…………………………………………

"Observo como le habían disparado en la cabeza, como el energon corrió como nunca, como los emisarios de Unicron se reían de la suerte de los erasers, de su estupidez al tratar de detenerlos, ella no espero a que siguieran con ella, solamente se transformó y usando un dispositivo de cortinilla de humo pudo huir, no había abandonado a sus compañeros, pero tampoco iba a dejar que la asesinaran junto a ellos…

Después de esconderse en asteroides y planetas por no sabía cuantos ciclos, llegó el comunicado de lord Optimus Prime indicando que los recibirían en el planeta Tierra, ella se puso en camino, fue cuando se entero que los tres emisarios de Unicron planeaban atacar… era momento de volver a actuar…"

………………………………………..

¿Me estas escuchando?- preguntó Black.

Lo lamento, no estaba poniendo atención, ¿qué decías?- preguntó Muse un tanto distraída

Qué si te gustaría que nos formáramos de nuevo un equipo- dijo él.

Yo no estoy segura- dijo Muse- ya soy parte de un equipo, sabes que no quiero ser eraser, que me gustan…

Las cosas más tranquilas, ya lo sé- dijo él- pero bueno, pensé que ya que tú y yo somos los últimos dos erasers…

La sirena de una patrulla hizo que guardaran silencio, Barricade paso sin reparar en ellos a toda velocidad, y tan sigiloso como solo él podía serlo Jazz detrás de él.

Tal vez necesite ayuda- dijo Muse lista para transformarse.

Yo creo que es mejor que tú te quedes aquí e informes- dijo Black- yo le daré el apoyo que necesite, tú tranquila.

Muse quiso protestar, pero el convertible ya iba detrás de Jazz incluyéndose en la persecución.

No esta vez- dijo la motocicleta transformándose a su vez…

…………………………………………….

¿Qué crees que tenga que ver el que los decepticons estuvieran rondando las instalaciones del sector siete con el eraser?- preguntó Ratchet.

No lo sé, pero espero no nos traiga demasiados problemas- dijo Ironhide.

Hablando de problemas ¿qué fue eso de lucirse ante el humano?- preguntó el médico con una sonrisa

No sé a que te refieres, solamente me agrada el chico, tiene carácter- dijo el experto en armas dando por terminada esa conversación.

Terminaras como Bumblebee- pensó Ratchet pero por su propia seguridad era mejor no comentarle nada a Ironhide.

………………………………………………

Barricade se detuvo de pronto en lo que parecían unas bodegas abandonadas. Se transformó dejando salir a Frenzy, el espía comenzó a buscar algo en ese lugar.

Jazz observaba todo sin delatar su presencia.

Después de unos minutos también arribó el eraser, Jazz lo vio entrar y sino fuera porque estaba en servicio le hubiera lanzado una lata de refrescos vacía a la cabeza que estaba cerca de su pie.

Black también sabía que por ahí andaba el teniente, y que Barricade estaba muy cerca, tenía que tener cuidado por ambos flancos.

De pronto Frenzy se dio cuenta de la presencia del eraser dando la señal de alarma a la patrulla, Barricade se lanzo contra él.

Jazz vio todo y por un momento dejo que el eraser se divirtiera con el decepticon, ¿era su imaginación o Barricade estaba algo torpe? Tal vez la descarga eléctrica si le había afectado un tanto a sus sistemas.

De cualquier forma el eraser parecía tener controlada la situación, todo lo contrario a Muse que nunca podía ganarle a Barricade, ja, irónico la chica podía no ganarle pero si hacerle frente a los seekers y tratándose de Barricade prefería darle la vuelta…

En un momento dado el eraser comenzó a perder esa partida, Barricade se lanzaba con todo contra él y éste parecía no poder defenderse de todos los ataques.

Genial ahora tendré que ayudarle- dijo Jazz columpiándose en la viga que ocupara para derribar de un empujón a Barricade.

El decepticon cayo pesadamente de espaldas, Frenzy dijo algo inteligible –hasta para los que hablaban cybertroniano- y al momento Barricade y él desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Lo tenía todo cubierto- dijo Black.

Jazz no lo soporto.

Un simple gracias me basta- dijo molesto.

Oh sí, gracias por todo- dijo irónico Black.

Jazz estaba harto de la actitud de ese tipo. Sí, era más grande ¿y?, había sido el compañero de Muse ¿y?, ¿en que rayos estaba pensando?, y sobretodo nunca, pero nunca, un simple Chrysler convertible iba a ser mejor que un sofisticado y excelso Pontiac solstice.

Escúchame bien- dijo Jazz tomándolo por el cuello con la garra- ya me cansé de tu actitud víctima- inocente- regresado de la tumba, así que por una vez vamos a dejar de engañarnos ¿ok?

Eso era justamente lo que te iba a pedir, teniente- dijo Black- ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad?, ¿Por qué todo ese jueguito tonto de los expedientes?

¿Por qué el juego idiota de soy el hijo prodigo que regresa?- ataco a su vez Jazz- no te hagas la victima conmigo, sé lo que ocultas…

Y yo lo que tú ocultas, teniente- dijo Black- ¿ya lo sabe Prime?, ¿ya lo saben los demás?, ¿ya lo sabe Muse?

Jazz aflojó su agarre.

Ah eso imagine- dijo Black frotando un poco su cuello- no le has dicho nada.

No tiene porque saberlo- dijo Jazz

¿Qué es lo que no tengo que saber?- preguntó Muse llegando.

Ambos mechas se miraron unos minutos retándose con la mirada.

¿No van a contestar?- preguntó Muse molesta- bien, en ese caso, ustedes dos arreglen sus problemas, tú Jazz ya deja de actuar "misterioso" y tú Black deja de actuar como "víctima de las circunstancias"

Una vez más esos dos no dejaban de retarse con la mirada.

Ah, por cierto ya informe a Optimus Prime y les espera a ambos- dijo Muse transformándose- están peor que Sabine y los chicos, ¡y ustedes ni siquiera son humanos!

La motocicleta se transformo.

Vas a tener que decir la verdad al jefe, teniente- dijo Black

Vamos a tener que decir la verdad al jefe- dijo Jazz.

Pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo una descarga eléctrica lo hizo caer temporalmente fuera de línea.

No teniente, yo creo que sólo tú lo vas a hacer- dijo Black.

Blackout y Barricade salieron de entre las sombras.

Ahora empieza la siguiente fase de este juego- dijo el eraser.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ocho. Distracción

Muse llegó a la base murmurando algo, Ironhide estaba ahí.

¿Qué te hizo la chica ahora, eh Muse?- preguntó el experto en armas.

No fue Sabine- dijo la motocicleta- se trata de Jazz y de Black actúan peor que niños humanos.

Bueno, yo también tenía mis dudas con respecto a Jazz y tu amigo no me agrada completamente- dijo Ironhide- pero Optimus y Ratchet dicen que Jazz esta haciendo lo correcto.

¿A qué te refieres Ironhide, qué esta haciendo Jazz?- preguntó Muse sin comprender.

Ironhide iba a contestar cuando llego el Chrysler convertible, al parecer algo lo había apaleado…

…………………………………….

Blackout vigilaba la entrada de otra bodega donde se encontraban, Barricade también parecía una fiera enjaulada de tanto estar inactivo, Frenzy por su parte solo se la pasaba murmurando algo a lo que nadie prestaba atención.

……………………………………

¡No es posible!, cuando yo los dejé estaban bien- dijo Muse sin poder creerlo.

Es una suerte que hayas escapado otra vez, preciosa- dijo Black mientras Ratchet curaba sus heridas- sino, ese demente de Blackout te hubiera eliminado.

¿Y Jazz?-preguntó Optimus sin creer completamente lo que ese eraser estaba contando.

No estoy seguro señor, digo que él se encargaría, que él podía con ese decepticon… espero que continué en línea- dijo el eraser.

Muse no dijo nada, algo no encajaba en todo esto, estaba segura que todos pensaban lo mismo pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué se estaba ocultando ahí?

…………………………………..

También tienes tus dudas, ¿cierto?- preguntó Bumblebee llegando con la motocicleta.

Sé que algo está mal, pero no sé que es- dijo Muse- ¿crees que Jazz, está…?

No, si salvo la chispa cuando Megatron, bueno, tú sabes, no va a caer por la mano de Blackout- dijo Bumblebee- no lo tomes a mal, pero creo que tu amigo nos esta engañando.

Yo también tengo mis dudas, ¿cómo escapo?, ¿para qué?, -Muse suspiro- siempre ha sido así de evasivo…

En ese caso tendremos que averiguarlo tú y yo- dijo Bumblebee- Jazz es mi amigo y sea lo que sea que Blackout está planeando no dejaré que le pongan una mano encima a nuestro Solstice.

Muse asintió.

Vamos- dijo Bumblebee- tenemos poco tiempo antes de que Optimus y los demás se pongan en camino…

…………………………………

Sabine estaba profundamente dormida, soñando con cualquier cosa menos un enfrentamiento entre mechas.

Una piedra entro volando por la ventana.

La chica gruño algo mientras se ponía en pie completamente somnolienta para cerrarla.

El grito que dio fue un milagro no lo escucharan sus padres.

¿Es necesario que grites siempre?- preguntó Muse de pie frente a ella.

Pues ver tu cara a estas horas sí que descontrola- dijo Sabine frotándose los ojos- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Primero ponte un pants, no quiero llevarte en camisón una vez más- dijo Muse- después nos encontraremos con Bumblebee… él llevará a Sam y Micaela.

¿Por qué algo me dice que vamos a terminar con golpes y cortadas?- dijo Sabine mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse…

…………………………………..

Optimus Prime había ordenado que se movilizarían a las coordenadas indicadas por Black para ver si realmente los decepticons tenían a Jazz de rehén.

Black trabajaba en los preparativos para el "rescate" de Jazz de una manera muy servicial.

Ironhide no confiaba mucho en ese eraser. Antes de que el líder autobot y el médico se pusieran en camino, el experto en armas decidió que tenía que ir por alguien, para cualquiera que conociera a Ironhide ese movimiento era desconcertante.

…………………………………..

Deja de bostezar- dijo Muse después del bostezo más fuerte de Sabine.

Pues sino me sacarás a prácticamente las cuatro de la mañana- dijo Sabine bostezando de nuevo- y para amanecer domingo, ¡domingo, Muse!, ¡domingo!

Ya sé que solo te levantas a ver caricaturas los domingos, pero esto es importante así que compórtate- dijo la motocicleta.

Malvada, solo porque es por Jazzy, y me levanto temprano para ver caricaturas los sábados, no los domingos- dijo Sabine añorando un café para aguantar la jornada.

…………………………………

En cierta intersección en las calles céntricas de la ciudad, un camaro amarillo ya esperaba a Muse.

Estamos listos- dijo Bumblebee con Sam y Micaela en su interior.

Los bostezos de Sam eran tan parecidos a los de Sabine.

En ese caso adelante- dijo Muse- esta es la situación tenemos a un rehén por parte de los decepticons, según lo que informó Black es que Blackout y Barricade llegaron a la bodega donde estaba Jazz y él buscando problemas, Jazz hizo que Black se fuera mientras él ganaba tiempo.

Algo no va- dijo Sabine.

Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Micaela- no es la forma de ser de Jazz.

Pero Jazz ha estado actuando extraño- dijo Sam- de cualquier forma algo anda mal…

Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Bumblebee- por eso debemos ver que esta pasando, los demás podrían estar a punto de caer en una trampa…

…………………………

Black eraser había partido antes de que los demás autobots se movilizaran a donde él había indicado.

Nada más llegar, pudo escuchar los inconfundibles murmullos de Frenzy.

¿Estás cómodo?- preguntó el eraser con una sonrisa.

Acércate para que te de las gracias- dijo Jazz.

Lo tenían encadenado por las muñecas y los tobillos de unas vigas a una considerable altura, obviamente Blackout había sido quien había subido hasta ahí al Pontiac.

Siempre tan amable, ¿no crees?- dijo Black- Ah apropósito, Muse se veía desconcertada, creo que no se creyó completamente mi mentirita- se sonrió- creo que no soy tan bueno como tú mintiendo.

Es que la chica no es tonta, me sorprende que creas que todos son tan simplones como tú- dijo Jazz.

Una descarga eléctrica hizo que callara.

Es una suerte que los juguetes eraser vengan con baterías incluidas- dijo Black- sino que aburrido escuchar tu monótona voz todo el día.

Pues si quieres te canto- retó Jazz.

Otra descarga, ahora Jazz quedó inconsciente.

No hace falta, ya otros cantaran por ti- dijo el eraser alejándose.

…………………………….

Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Sabine solo llegar

Muy fácil, llegamos, entramos, pateamos traseros decepticons, liberamos a Jazz y que nos digan la verdad- dijo Sam emocionado, terminando frotándose los puños.

¿Ese es el plan?- dijo Sabine sin poder creer la simpleza del plan.

Pues para que se le ocurriera en el camino, yo creo que estuvo bien- dijo Micaela.

No está tan mal- dijo Bumblebee- me gusto la parte de patear traseros decepticons.

Podemos utilizarlo, solamente tenemos que pulirlo un poco- dijo Muse- además estamos tratando con decepticons…

Odio cuando usas ese tono- dijo Sabine- ok, pero si algo sale mal, ninguno de nosotros nos conocemos.

Sí tú y de seguro esta grabación se autodestruirá en quince segundos-dijo Muse cruzándose de brazos.

Ya te dije que no veas misión imposible, hace daño- dijo Sabine.

………………………………

Bien, necesitamos un distractor- dijo Bumblebee

Para eso te traje Sabine- dijo Muse.

La chica puso una cara de "¿yo?"

Sí, mira- dijo Muse- necesitamos que alguien encuentre a Jazz mientras Bumblebee y yo distraemos a Blackout y Barricade

Pero Barricade siempre te ha apaleado- dijo Muse- de acuerdo, pero no quiero que termines como con los seekers.

Uno, solo es Blackout y Barricade, dos es diferente que si fueran los seekers, tres, vamos dame un poco más de crédito, yo ya peleaba con decepticons antes de que tu nacieras- dijo Muse.

Bien, todos a sus puestos- dijo Bumblebee bajando la careta.

Sabine, Sam y Micaela también asintieron, estaban listos para ayudar a Jazz si realmente se encontraba en problemas.

……………………………………….

Los autobots se estaban movilizando, Optimus y Ratchet viajaban juntos, Ironhide había partido antes al igual que Black, el experto en armas, Muse y Bumblebee habían indicado que se encontrarían en las coordenadas dadas por el eraser después, cada mecha a su forma quería ayudar a Jazz…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve. Equipo de rescate

Sam, Micaela y Sabine caminaban por esa bodega, desde que se separaran de los mechas no habían dejado de escuchar como la "distracción" se llevaba a cabo en el exterior, cada uno de ellos estaba preocupado por su respectivo guardián, vamos Bumblebee y Muse eran muy capaces pero siempre era de tener en consideración que se las estaban viendo con Blackout y Barricade.

Creo que nos perdimos- dijo Micaela.

¿cómo puede tener tantos corredores una simple bodega?- dijo Sabine.

No es eso- dijo Sam- ¡es que hemos estado caminando en círculos!

Valiente equipo de rescate somos- dijo Sabine cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en una pared metálica- ¿Por qué simplemente no se puede solo decir "ábrete Sésamo"?

Dicho y hecho, la pared donde se recargo Sabine dio un click y comenzó a desplazarse a un lado haciendo que la chica cayera de espaldas.

Eres un genio- dijo Sam

……………………………………..

En el exterior Muse y Bumblebee continuaban tratando de ganar tiempo para que los chicos encontraran a Jazz, sabían que si los dos mechas hubieran tratado de entrar a la bodega los decepticons hubieran entendido sus intenciones, pero como eran ellos el distractor y los chicos el equipo de búsqueda tal vez pudieran ayudar a Jazz antes de que Optimus y los demás llegarán y con eso tener un punto a su favor contra los dos decepticons.

……………………………………….

Ironhide también avanzaba a todo lo que era capaz el motor para llegar a la bodega cuanto antes.

Creo que a todos se nos está pegando el actuar como Jazz- dijo el experto en armas, mientras seguía el camino más corto para llegar.

………………………………………

En un momento dado Blackout logró separar a Bumblebee de Muse, el camaro ahora tendría que vérselas solo contra el helicóptero mientras que la motocicleta solo pudo ver venir a la patrulla antes de que esta se le lanzara encima.

Al menos una vez debo ganarle- se dijo Muse mientras se ponía en pie.

……………………………………

Sabine ya estaba de pie, y Sam y Micaela junto a ella, la puerta corrediza se había movido de nuevo ahora encerrándolos.

Hubiéramos traído velas- dijo Sabine.

Yo tengo un celular- dijo Micaela.

No era la mejor opción pero ya que no contaban con nada más que pudiera servirles tuvieron que conformarse con la débil luz del celular.

¿Desde cuándo las bodegas tienen puertas corredizas?- preguntó Sabine aun frotándose el orgullo.

Tengo una mejor- dijo Sam- ¿desde cuándo Frenzy es un perro guardián?

Ah pues si es buena, mmmh, no ni idea ¿desde cuándo?- preguntó Sabine.

¡Desde ahorita!- dijo Micaela señalando.

Frenzy estaba de pie frente a ellos apuntando con su arma.

¡Corran!- alcanzó a decir Sam antes de que el decepticon comenzara a perseguirlos.

……………………………………….

Muse fue derribada una vez más por Barricade.

Rayos, ya se le está haciendo costumbre- dijo la motocicleta.

Antes de que Muse pudiera protestar de nuevo, Barricade la tomó por un brazo haciéndola girar para después lanzarla contra unos contenderos como los que hay en los puertos.

Muse resbalo lentamente.

Es la última vez, Barricade, la última- dijo Muse.

El decepticon se rio de una manera macabra mientras sacaba de su arsenal otro juguete.

¡No la cosa con púas!- dijo Muse al ponerse de pie.

De un salto logró esquivar el golpe de Barricade.

………………………………………..

Optimus y Ratchet también se movilizaban a gran velocidad a las coordenadas dadas por el eraser.

Es una trampa ¿cierto?- preguntó Ratchet.

De cualquier forma tenemos que ir por Jazz- dijo Optimus.

Y ahora no contamos ni con Muse, ni con Bumblebee ni con Ironhide- dijo Ratchet

No digas eso amigo mío- dijo el líder autobot- al contrario somos tú y yo los que estamos retrasados.

…………………………………………….

Frenzy continuaba persiguiéndolos, vaya que no se le acababan los discos que lanzaba.

En un momento dado llegaron a una bifurcación.

Este es el plan- dijo Sam mientras tomaba aire- yo hago que me siga y ustedes dos continúan buscando a Jazz.

Pero- dijo Micaela.

Está bien- dijo Sabine- nos encontraremos después pero tienes que regresar en una sola pieza ¿eh Sam?

El chico asintió mientras esperaba a Frenzy para que el mecha lo siguiera.

¡Y con pantalones!- gritó Micaela mientras se alejaba con Sabine.

¿con pantalones?- preguntó la chica.

Es una larga historia- dijo Micaela mientras se adentraban más en ese corredor.

…………………………………

Black eraser había sido informado por los otros dos decepticons que dos autobots habían llegado.

Creo que le importas más de lo que pensé- dijo Black- tengo que dejarte Jazz pero en un rato regreso, tú no te vayas a mover.

Cuando me libere- dijo el solstice

¿Qué harás?- retó Black- ¿me vas a mandar con los seekers? Ja, es más sabes que me están esperando, y están esperando que les lleve lo que no pudieron tener hace tiempo… que pena ¿no Jazz? Tanto trabajo para nada, tantas molestias para nada.

Eres un asqueroso traidor- escupió Jazz.

Yo no soy el que mintió en los informes, yo no fui el que hizo tratos con Barricade para que no eliminaran a Muse, y finalmente yo no fui el que ocultó que había otro mecha en poder del sector siete ¿eh Jazz?- dijo Black.

Jazz solo cerró con frustración los puños.

Ah sí, claro que no fui yo,- dijo el eraser- digo ¡fui yo el que estuvo encerrado por más tiempo del que hubiera querido con los humanos!, ¡fui yo el que tuvo que soportar que tú lo pusieras en la lista de los perdidos en acción!; pero no te preocupes Jazz, le contare a Muse todas las atenciones que has tenido con los erasers, oh claro que le dire también lo que has ocultado sobre ella… ¿Qué crees que hará?

Jazz forcejaba por liberarse.

Tan típico de ti- dijo Black antes de alejarse.

………………………………….

Bumblebee fue derribado por Blackout, el decepticon estaba a punto de dispararle a quema ropa cuando un disparo certero hizo que el helicóptero pensara mejor las cosas.

El camaro miro con alivio como el experto en armas llegaba a darle el apoyo necesario.

Me alegro de que llegaras ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó el autobot amarillo.

Es que necesitábamos unas cosas antes-dijo Ironhide abriendo fuego contra Blackout.

¿Necesitabamos?- preguntó el camaro mirando para ver como una puerta de la bodega se cerraba- ¡Ironhide no me digas que…!

Una detonación muy cerca no dejo que el guardián de Sam terminara.

De momento estamos en una batalla ¡así que concéntrate!- dijo el especialista en armas.

………………………………………..

Sam seguía su carrera mientras Frenzy no dejaba de articular cosas inteligibles.

Al menos me gustaría que dejara de decir Witwicky- dijo Sam.

En ese momento Frenzy saltó cayéndole encima al chico como cuando se vieron por primera vez.

Witwicky, Witwicky- decía el decepticon acompañado de esos sonidos impertinentes.

De pronto para alivio de Sam la ayuda había llegado, alguien había derribado a Frenzy, el decepticon seguía peleando por liberarse cuando una descarga eléctrica lo hizo quedar momentáneamente inconsciente.

Wow, Witwicky si que sabes tener emociones fuertes- dijo Alex.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico, dando gracias de que al menos en esta ocasión no había perdido los pantalones.

Ironhide fue por mí, y como imagino que ustedes estarían metidos en problemas me dio este juguetito por si nos topábamos con esa cosa- dijo el chico ayudando a Sam a ponerse en pie- Ironhide es sorprendente.

Sí claro, ya me imagino- dijo Sam listo para buscar a las chicas.

Oye Witwicky ¿no te gustaría entrar al equipo de americano?- dijo Alex siguiéndolo- serías un gran corredor…

Ya tuve con un intento, gracias- dijo Sam mientras trataba de ubicar donde estarían Micaela y Sabine.

……………………………………….

¿ya nos perdimos?- preguntó Sabine.

Por última vez no- dijo Micaela- no estamos perdidas, solo nos confundimos un poco.

Vaya, entonces sí nos perdimos- dijo Sabine.

En ese momento tuvieron que esconderse detrás de unos pilares ya que Black eraser paso muy cerca sin reparar en ellas.

Al contrario Sabine- dijo la novia de Sam- estamos muy cerca.

……………………………………….

Muse esperó el embiste de Barricade, cuando éste se lanzo contra ella la motocicleta se hizo a un lado logrando hacer que el decepticon perdiera terreno, Muse se emociono tal vez ahora sí lograba al menos darle un buen golpe a Barricade, en ese momento las garras del decepticon brillaron antes de que Muse sintiera el energon correr por el hombro, Barricade le había clavado las garras.

No esta vez- dijo Muse.

La motocicleta pese a la diferencia de tamaños logró hacer palanca contra el decepticon de tal forma que aplicando fuerza logró derribarlo, una vez que la patrulla estuvo en el suelo, Muse utilizó uno de los juguetes eraser como los llamaba Sabine para hacer que el pulso magnético tuviera al decepticon de momento paralizado.

Barricade lanzo unos cuantos garrazos más, Muse disparo contra un cable que sujetaba un contenedor de gran tamaño, el sonido sordo del golpe fue estridente.

Lo logré- dijo Muse cuando vio como Barricade estaba aprisionado entre el contenedor y el suelo- lo logré, SÍ, auch.

La moto se llevó una mano al hombro, el energón seguía goteando.

Listo, espero que ya hayan encontrado a Jazz.

…………………………………………

Blackout había preferido huir de momento, ya que Ironhide y Bumblebee comenzaban a tener cierta ventaja sobre el decepticon.

Ahora a ayudar a Muse- dijo Ironhide- además a Jazz no le gustaría que esa moto saliera lastimada.

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el camaro.

Pero Ironhide ya estaba en movimiento antes de que pudiera contestar.

……………………………………………

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ironhide solo ver a Muse.

Sí claro, solo es un golpecito- dijo la chica- ahora tenemos que ir por Jazz.

Se escuchó como si cayera una esfera metálica, con su sonido al rebotar contra el suelo.

¡Salten!- dijo Muse.

Lamentablemente Ironhide y Bumblebee no tuvieron el suficiente tiempo de hacerlo. Cuando Muse dio la orden logrando saltar y sujetarse a una viga, un detonador eraser hizo clic liberando una onda de impulso magnético contrario; Ironhide y Bumblebee quedaron pegados al suelo, Muse estaba a punto de dejarse caer cuando una descarga electica de gran intensidad hizo que los dos mechas quedaran de momento fuera de línea.

Muse se dejo caer al suelo.

Siempre fuiste una acróbata extraordinaria- dijo Black a su espalda.

¿Por qué haces esto?- gruño Muse- no puedo creer que fuera tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que algo aquí apestaba.

¿Eso te lo enseño tu mascota humana o Jazz?- preguntó Black cruzándose de brazos.

¿Dónde tienes a Jazz?- preguntó Muse apuntando con su arma.

Dulcifícame tu voz, señorita- dijo el otro eraser- sería muy triste que el buen Jazz resultara lastimado, he escuchado que las chispas que estuvieron a punto de extinguirse se vuelven muy frágiles.

Muse no bajo su arma, pero midió su distancia con el otro eraser.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó la motocicleta.

Algo muy sencillo… quiero el detonador máximo- dijo Black- y vas a dármelo sino quieres que el buen Jazz vuele más alto que un cometa de Calipsia…

Muse apretó con frustración su puño, contaba con que los chicos ya hubieran encontrado a Jazz, de alguna forma tenía que ganar tiempo al menos hasta que Optimus llegará.

No hasta que vea que Jazz está bien- dijo la moto rogando el eraser cayera en ese viejo truco terrestre.

Está bien- dijo Black- además Jazz tiene algo muy importante que decirte, y tus amigos y los míos no se van a despertar en un buen rato…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. La verdad

Micaela y Sabine llegaron a lo que parecía el centro de la bodega, estaba completamente a oscuras y ni siquiera podían ver bien con la luz del celular de la chica.

¿Y ahora dónde estamos?- preguntó Sabine- ¡Ya nos volvimos a perder!

La chica comenzó a saltar golpeando enérgicamente el piso.

¡Deja de hacer eso!- se escuchó una voz conocida.

Micaela apunto hacia abajo. Estaban de pie sobre la viga en la que estaba prisionero Jazz, Sabine estaba saltando en la garra del Pontiac.

¡Jazz!- gritaron las dos- ¿estás bien?

Tomando en cuenta que estoy colgando, que era molesto que saltaras en mi mano y que tengo unas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese eraser traidor- dijo el Pontiac de una manera muy calmada- yo digo que estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

………………………………………..

Optimus y Ratchet ya divisaban en menos de un kilometro la bodega cuando los disparos de Blackout los hicieron detenerse y contraatacar, al parecer tardarían un poco más en llegar…

………………………………………

Sabes hermosa- dijo Black llevando de la mano a Muse- ya me imaginaba que estabas con vida…

¿Por qué traicionarnos?- preguntó Muse- ¿y desde cuándo?

Ah son muchas preguntas ¿no crees? Espera un poco, ya casi llegamos y Jazz contestara todo lo que desees- dijo el eraser.

……………………………………

Alex y Sam buscaban a las chicas.

Escucha- dijo Alex- ¿no es extraño?

¿qué es extraño? –preguntó a su vez Sam

Que todo este en silencio ¿Qué paso con la batalla?- preguntó el chico rubio.

Tal vez Bumblebee y los demás ya se encargaron de esos decepticons- dijo Sam no muy convencido.

¿Y porque no han entrado a buscarnos? –preguntó Alex.

En ese momento las luces se encendieron, los chicos se taparon los ojos por lo deslumbrante de las lámparas, al soportar la luz lo único que pudieron hacer fue levantar las manos en señal de que se rendían, Barricade estaba de pie frente a ellos apuntando con sus armas.

Witwicky, Witwicky- decía Frenzy apuntando con sus afilados discos.

Creo que te conoce muy bien- dijo Alex.

………………………………………

Ya les dije que es inútil, chicas- dijo Jazz.

Micaela y Sabine intentaban hacer que las cadenas que lo tenían aprisionado se aflojaran un poco.

De pronto los inconfundibles pasos de unos mechas resonaron muy cerca.

Escóndanse chicas- dijo Jazz- no hagan ruido.

Frente a él había llegado Black eraser acompañado de Muse.

¡Jazz!- gritó Muse solo verlo.

Tal vez fue la imaginación de Sabine pero solo escuchar la voz de Muse, Jazz sonreía como lo había hecho esa vez en la colina. Enseñando una vez más esa sonrisa felina.

Te dije que estaba bien- dijo Black- ahora el detonador.

No lo tengo- dijo la mechatrix- mi parte del detonador se la entregue a Lord Optimus Prime y si mal no recuerdo también se quedo con la otra parte que encontraron en las instalaciones del sector siete.

Black eraser se rio de una manera nada agradable.

Mi princesa- dijo acercándose a Muse.

La motocicleta apunto con su arma, mientras Jazz se agitaba más intentando poder liberarse.

¿Crees que hubiera soportado que los seekers me dispararan en la cabeza por nada? –dijo midiendo sus pasos con la motocicleta- ¿ o que hubiera soportado que los humanos me tuvieran preso antes de la llegada de los autobots para una mentira tan simple?

Muse parecía no entender.

Sé que estas mintiendo, para mi siempre has sido transparente, así qué ¿dónde está?- preguntó Black.

Jazz hacia tal ruido para liberarse de las cadenas.

Muse no dejaba de apuntar a su excompañero.

………………………………………..

No la entregué- dijo Muse mirando el piso.

Exacto; ahora Jazz tiene algo importante que decirte, algo que ha escondido durante mucho tiempo- dijo Black- Jazz adelante…

Jazz guardo silencio.

No se anima- dijo Black- bueno yo le ayudare, por "órdenes" de Optimus Prime, Jazz manipulo los informes para que ningún mecha supiera que Purple Eraser tenía la pieza del detonador que funciona como la espoleta de una granada, algo me dice que él ya sospechaba de mi… sabía que ya tenía trato con los seekers, que si les entregaba el detonador yo sería recompensado…

¿Por qué?- preguntó sin creerlo Muse

Porque la guerra estaba perdida, por eso, preferí pasarme al equipo ganador- dijo el eraser.

Entonces nunca te interese- dijo Muse demasiado dolida- yo quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, quería…

Claro que me interesabas, quería tu pieza- dijo Black- en fin, te perdí la pista y eso de que los seekers fallaran al eliminarme tampoco lo creyó el gran Jazz así que una vez más modifico los informes para que todos creyeran que ningún eraser había sobrevivido… y finalmente cuando se entero que los del sector siete me habían encontrado también modifico la información para que no intentaras buscarme… ¡Ah! Pero no es todo, también cuando se entero de que Barricade andaba buscándote comenzó a seguirte de una manera muy tonta por cierto y finalmente hizo hasta tratos con él dejándolo "huir" al menos eso creyó ese decepticon solo para que no te eliminaran, querida…

¿Por qué?- preguntó Muse dirigiéndose a quien estaba colgando de las vigas.

No es más que obvio- dijo Black disfrutando del momento.

¿Jazz?- volvió a preguntar Muse.

Nadie contestó.

En fin, esto se ha vuelto muy tedioso- dijo el eraser- la noche que Frenzy logró entrar en tu sistema, me di cuenta que la única forma de que pudiera hacerme del detonador era extinguiendo tu chispa querida, que interesante que lo escondieras de esa manera… tan dentro de tu ser, es curioso cómo piensan ciertos mechas, White pensó que lo mejor era sino eliminar la última pieza del detonador al menos esconderla en quien nunca la utilizaría, ese anciano nunca confió en mi…

Muse apunto con su arma.

Da un paso más y tu chispa se extingue- dijo la eraser.

Tan típico de ti, odias la guerra pero te sacrificarías por los ideales autobot- dijo Black- pero- hizo chasquear los dedos- tengo una carta bajo la manga.

Barricade apareció con los dos chicos.

Micaela no pudo evitarlo y dio un ligero gritito, Black levanto la vista disparando hacia donde estaban las chicas, el tiro no les hizo daño pero hizo que la viga retumbara haciendo que ambas cayeran, el eraser se movió más rápido que Muse atrapando a ambas humanas.

Ves ahora tengo a tus mascotas Muse- dijo Black entregándoselas a Barricade- ahora entrega la última parte del detonador, o mejor dicho entrega la chispa si no quieres que tus amiguitas se hagan puré…

Muse solo bajo su arma, no podía poner en peligro a los humanos.

Así me gusta- dijo el eraser.

………………………………………………….

Ironhide y Bumblebee habían vuelto en sí.

Esto no se queda así- dijo Ironhide poniéndose en pie.

De pronto los sonidos de la batalla entre Blackout y los otros autobots se hicieron presentes.

Yo digo que terminemos con esto- dijo el experto en armas, cargando sus cañones.

Bumblebee asintió.

……………………………………………………

Ahora, la pieza- dijo el eraser- ah y la que tiene lord Optimus Prime es tan falsa como el Pontiac que esta colgando, una muy buena copia, lo que hacen ciclos de ocio mientras preparas un buen plan ¿no crees?

Muse no sabía que hacer, no podía hacer nada mientras Barricade continuara teniendo entre sus garras a los chicos.

Tardas demasiado- dijo Black apuntando con su arma.

Muse se puso en guardia, si ese demente pensaba eliminarla no se la pondría tan fácil.

………………………………………..

El disparo se escuchó acompañado de los gritos de Micaela y Sabine.

…………………………………………

Muse no podía creerlo, Black había disparado en contra de Jazz, éste al estar atrapado no pudo evitarlo recibiendo todo el impacto.

Mientras más continúes dudando, más lo va a sentir Jazz- dijo el eraser- tú decides.

Muse no quería que Jazz fuera a ser eliminado por el que una vez llamo compañero.

Dejo caer su arma al suelo.

¡No te des por vencida!- gritó el solstice llamando la atención de la chica-¡Resiste!, ¿Qué no es lo que hacen los erasers?, ¿Qué no eres un autobot?, ¡Resiste, tú puedes, no te dejes engañar!

Ah por favor, no le des clases de autosuperación en estos momentos- dijo Black apuntando de nuevo- bien, Jazz ya me hartaste, primero interfieres en mis planes y después intentas robarme a mi chica, ya muere ¿no?

Black apunto mientras Jazz forcejeaba por liberarse, las chicas gritaban de miedo.

Una vez más el eraser disparo.

……………………………………….

Optimus y Ratchet ya empezaban a sentir la perseverancia de Blackout más de lo que deseaban, afortunadamente en esos momentos la caballería llego.

Ironhide estaba molesto de que su orgullo hubiera sido apaleado por el helicóptero y que éste huyera cuando ya los autobots estaban ganando, con todo el poder de los cañones logró llamar la atención del decepticon mientras Bumblebee de una barrida lograba pasar por debajo jalando por las aspas de su modo alterno para hacer que Ironhide tuviera libre el frente de Blackout para disparar.

Ironhide no se hizo esperar y la carga de sus cañones impactaron en el decepticon mientras Ratchet con sus mancuernas cortaba una de las aspas del helicóptero, Optimus a su vez dio apoyo a su especialista en armas usando su cañón.

Una vez más Blackout decidió huir antes que ser desarmado por esos autobots, que Barricade y el traidor se hicieran cargo, él esperaría otra oportunidad para hacerle pagar esta humillación a los autobots.

…………………………………..

Es momento de apoyar a Muse y Jazz- dijo Optimus- autobots avancen.

……………………………………

En el momento en que Black disparo, Muse logró empujarlo de tal forma que el tiro no diera en Jazz.

La carga del eraser dio en la viga rompiendo la cadena, Jazz sentía entumecida su garrar pero sin importarle logró liberarse de la otra cadena aplicando fuerza para quedar colgando de la primera garra liberada.

El tiro hizo un ángulo de refracción en la viga rebotando en contra de Barricade, éste para esquivar el disparo soltó a los humanos, lamentablemente Frenzy no tuvo tanta suerte y la explosión del tiro lo lanzó contra unas cajas dejándolo momentáneamente fuera de línea.

Ahora los chicos estaban libres, y con eso tanto Muse como Jazz podían hacerse cargo de la situación sin preocuparse por tener que lidiar con rehenes.

Mal movimiento, preciosa- dijo Black apuntando a Muse con su arma.

Fuiste tú el que te equivocaste, amor- dijo Muse sacando la suya.

Ahora esos dos erasers pelearían entre a ellos como solo los erasers lo hacen… hasta que uno caiga…

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo once

Capítulo once. Fin del juego

Black se lanzo con todo contra Muse, la motocicleta ya no lo veía como su antiguo compañero, como el mecha que en muchas ocasiones espero en esos inacabables fines de ciclo, ahora se presentaba como lo que realmente era, un traidor que había sacrificado a todo el clan por la ambición y la absurda idea de logar conseguir el favor de los emisarios de Unicron.

Otro disparo de Black que estuvo a punto de darle a la eraser, Muse estaba enojada más que enojada estaba furiosa, no solamente era por el hecho de enterarse de que cada vez que Black hablaba era una mentira sino por haber tenido la cobardía de haber disparado contra el teniente de Prime cuando estaba desarmado…

…………………………..

Barricade estaba ahora enfrentandose una vez más contra Jazz, los humanos habían corrido pero no se habían alejado lo suficiente.

El pontiac estaba lastimado pero demostraba porque era el segundo de Prime al enfrentarse contra semejante coloso.

Estamos en problemas- dijo Sam

Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí- dijo Alex- ¿pero cómo?

………………………………

Traidor, y yo que pensé que significaba algo para ti- dijo Muse agachándose para esquivar el disparo de Black.

Vamos querida- dijo el otro eraser- no me vengas con eso, realmente sí me interesabas, me interesaba tu pieza del detonador, ja, hasta busque la forma de que tuvieras tu propia vida tranquila.

¿Sacrificando al clan?, ¿vendiendo la chispa a Unicron?- dijo Muse quitándole el arma a Black- lo hiciste pensando en ti… y ahora… y ahora ¡Vienes a quitarme a mi nuevo clan, a mi nueva familia, a quienes quiero!

Ahhh, eso explica que estés enojada- dijo Black sacando unos cuantos discos de su arsenal- ese es tu verdadero enojo, querida…

……………………………..

Jazz esquivaba los embistes de Barricade cada vez que éste utilizaba el arma de púas.

El solstice se estaba cansando rápidamente; ahora empezaba a moverse de manera más lenta, tenía que hacer algo o la patrulla podría hacer que las cosas empeoraran…

…………………………….

Sam, Micaela, Alex y Sabine se cubrían lo mejor que podían evitando el fuego cruzado.

Si tan solo pudiéramos quitarle de encima a ese monstruo- dijo Alex.

¡Podemos usar eso!- dijo Micaela.

Arriba de donde peleaban Jazz y Barricade habían unos tubos colgando.

Si pudiéramos tirárselos encima- dijo Sam.

Yo subo- dijo Sabine.

Alex quiso protestar, pero antes de que pudieran evitarlo ella y Micaela ya estaban corriendo a una escalerilla para alcanzar la viga donde colgaban los tubos.

¡Cuidado Sabine!- gritó Sam.

¿Sabine?, ¿Sabine Neeson?- preguntó Alex.

Sí, ¿porqué?- preguntó el chico.

Por nada, nada en absoluto- dijo Alex mientras miraba como las chicas subían.

…………………………………………..

Frenzy se quitó de encima todo lo que le había caído.

El decepticon observo como los dos erasers estaban peleando, como el Pontiac se enfrentaba contra Barricade, Frenzy dijo algo ininteligible como siempre y se preparo para darle apoyo a la patrulla.

En ese momento un golpe bien dado con una barra de metal, lo hizo rodar hasta un hueco en la pared donde quedo atrapado mientras gruñía intentando zafarse.

Buen golpe- dijo Alex- ¿seguro que no quieres intentar entrar al equipo de americano?

Sam tenía la barra en las manos.

No, creo que haber encontrado mi profesión en el baseball- dijo el dueño del camaro.

……………………………………………..

Sube Sabine, sube- decía Micaela- ¡no!, ¡no mires abajo!

No miro abajo, no miro abajo, no miro abajo- decía Sabine mientras continuaba subiendo- listo

Ambas chicas habían subido a la viga. Ahora a gatas se estaban acercando adonde estaba colgando la distracción que Jazz necesitaba…

……………………………………………….

Black lanzo los discos, Muse saltó justo a tiempo antes de que los discos explotaran donde ella había estado parada.

Sigues siendo tan ágil como te recuerdo- dijo el eraser.

Déjate de tonterías- dijo Muse golpeándolo en la cara.

Black la atrapo por la muñeca.

Ya te dije que me quedare con tu parte del detonador… y con tu chispa- dijo el otro eraser sacando otro disco.

No en esta vida- dijo Muse sacando a su vez su propio disco.

La motocicleta lo clavo en el pecho del eraser, Black lanzo a Muse contra el suelo, el disco hizo un clic haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por el eraser, éste grito de dolor pero al momento se quito el disco aplastándolo con su mano.

…………………………………………..

Barricade logró rasguñar con las garras a Jazz, había dejado su arma para entregarse al ataque directo contra el solstice.

Jazz se llevo las pequeñas garras al pecho, el energon estaba corriendo. Primero lo azotaban, después lo dejaban colgando de una viga, le disparaban y ahora lo rasguñaban, hasta la paciencia del santo se acaba… era momento para que el tranquilo y atractivo solstice se luciera.

Saco su cañón disparando contra Barricade, el decepticon pareció un poco desconcertado, no esperaba que el solstice se defendiera… gran error decepticon, gran error.

…………………………………………..

El autobot saltó contra Barricade como lo hubiera hecho un felino terrestre, el decepticon no esperaba eso, simplemente no supo como reaccionar a tiempo, Jazz no perdió tiempo en utilizar su agilidad en contra de la fuerza bruta de semejante coloso, la misma lentitud de Barricade sirvió para que el solstice ganara terreno sin recibir más daño que el que ya había recibido.

De una certera barrida hizo que Barricade cayera de espaldas al suelo, justo en el momento en que Jazz iba a descargar su arma sobre el decepticon, los tubos que estuvieran colgando le cayeron encima con un sonido estridente.

¡Lo tenía controlado!- gritó Jazz- pero gracias, chicas

Sabine y Micaela solamente saludaron con las manos a Jazz.

Si quieres agradecerlo- gritó Sabine- ¿puedes ayudarnos a bajar?

Jazz se pasó la mano por el visor, esa chica no tenía remedio…

……………………….

Listo- dijo Jazz con las dos chicas en las garras- ahora todos ustedes fuera…

Pero Muse- dijo Sabine.

Chica, ella puede con ese traidor, además si le fallara ¿no estoy yo aquí?- dijo Jazz de una forma muy segura.

Vamos, entonces- dijo Sam- además tenemos que encontrar a Bumblebee y los demás, estoy seguro que ya deben estar buscándonos.

Eso es usar la cabeza, ahora vayan- dijo Jazz.

Los chicos se alejaron.

………………………….

Si esos eraser seguían utilizando los discos explosivos la bodega caería sobre ellos como naipes, las estructuras se estaban debilitando, pero a esos dos no les importaba, ambos solo buscaban una cosa deshacerse del otro.

Black era más grande que Muse y más fuerte, la motocicleta más pequeña pero más ágil, el eraser gruñía cuando disparaba ya que la eraser morada se flexionaba y evitaba el disparo.

¡Ya me estoy hartando de este juego, querida!- dijo Black.

Black logró derribar a Muse aprisionándola contra el suelo, la eraser forcejeaba por liberarse pero sin éxito, el convertible sacó lo que parecía una espada; Muse encendió los ópticos al máximo ¡pensaba clavarla!

La chica forcejeaba pero no podía hacer nada, cuando Black estaba a punto de descargar el golpe, fue lanzado hacia atrás. Muse giró para ver que había pasado, Jazz apuntaba con su cañón.

Basura, ¿y te llamas eraser?- retó Jazz

Déjame demostrártelo- retó a su vez Black.

Muse, vete de aquí- ordeno Jazz- es una orden.

No- dijo la motocicleta poniéndose junto a Jazz- necesitarás mi apoyo.

Jazz se sonrió.

Lo único que harás será distraerme y que te lastimen- dijo el solstice- sé buena niña y deja que los niños juguemos un rato.

Muse quiso protestar pero Black ya estaba de pie nuevamente lanzando todo lo que tenía en el arsenal…

……………………………………

Los chicos corrían por esos pasillos una vez más, las explosiones causadas por las armas de los mechas se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas.

Sam y Alex guiaban a las chicas, Sabine no dejaba de ver hacia atrás.

Estará bien, Sabine- dijo Alex al pasar a otro corredor- tú motocicleta estará bien.

¿Creí que no sabías mi nombre?- dijo la chica sin poder creerlo.

Hablamos después ¿de acuerdo? Ahora lo importante es salir- dijo Alex.

¿Escucharon?- preguntó Sam

Se hizo un tenso silencio de pronto acompañado de unos pasos de mecha…

………………………………………

¡Bumblebee!- gritaron Sam y las chicas cuando vieron al camaro llegar acompañado del resto de los autobots.

¡Rápido!- dijo Muse- Black es un traidor y Muse y Jazz están peleando contra él, deben hacer algo.

Bumblebee, saca a los chicos de aquí- ordenó Optimus- Ratchet, Ironhide y…

Se escuchó un clic de pronto, seguido de un mecanismo como de reloj.

¡Bumblebee protege a los humanos!, ¡Autobots cúbranse!- ordeno Prime.

Apenas decirlo, una onda de expansión provocada por una explosión muy fuerte los alcanzo a todos…

………………………………….

El convertible se enfrentaba contra el Pontiac, ambos mechas no se daban cuartel.

Muse cubría la espalda de Jazz con sus propias armas hasta que Black lanzó un disco contra Jazz, un disco de color negro.

¿detonador térmico?- se preguntó Muse- ¡Jazz cuidado!

La motocicleta empujo al Pontiac, afortunadamente no era un detonador térmico, solo un disco de pulso magnético, Muse no podía moverse de donde estaba…

Black se sonrió ya se le empezaban a dificultar un poco las cosas con Muse siempre pegada a Jazz, necesitaba espacio si quería encargarse del Pontiac de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias, Jazz?- preguntó el convertible al atrapar por la garra izquierda al Pontiac- ¿Por qué seguir peleando cuando podrías dejar que me fuera?

Muse trataba de liberarse.

Vamos, vamos, vamos- se decía mientras esperaba que el efecto del pulso se acabara.

Black golpeó a Jazz en el pecho donde Barricade había rasguñado su estructura. Jazz cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Ya perdiste Pontiac- dijo Black apuntando con su arma directamente a la cabeza de Jazz.

No Chrysler, tú perdiste- dijo el solstice apuntando a su vez con su propia arma.

Ambos mechas dispararon al mismo tiempo, Jazz cayó de espaldas, el energon corría por el pecho justo donde Barricade había rasguñado. Black de la misma forma cayó con el energon corriendo por el pecho manchando la negra estructura, al momento de tocar el suelo una esfera metálica grande rodó directamente hasta Muse, era una esfera como un rompecabezas, le faltaba una parte.

El efecto del pulso se terminó liberando a Muse, ésta tomó la esfera.

El detonador- se dijo- Black comenzaba a moverse.

Jazz al parecer estaba inconciente.

Muse se acerco a donde estaba el convertible.

¿Y ahora qué harás querida?- preguntó el eraser aun retándola.

Salúdame a Unicron, traidor- dijo la motocicleta clavándole la esfera donde corría el energon.

Black no podía creerlo, el contador del detonador empezó su cuenta regresiva. Muse jalaba a Jazz para que se alejaran de ahí.

El eraser trato de moverse pero fue inútil, la chica había juntado en el mismo detonador el inversor de pulso y la parte final, injusticia de la vida, ahora tenía lo que tanto había buscado pero le costaría la chispa…

Había subestimado a esa eraser… una vez más.

……………………………………..

Barricade se quitó los tubos que tenía encima justo en el momento en que Muse clavaba el detonador en el traidor, esa partida estaba perdida, mejor retirarse.

El decepticon fue a donde el espía continuaba forcejeando para liberarse, como Frenzy estaba muy atrapado, Barricade sólo lo tomó jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas, el pequeño mecha fue liberado pero con una placa metálica alrededor del cuello.

No era momento para pensar en estética, era momento de huir…

Usando las garras el decepticon subió hasta el techo haciendo un hueco y saltando para perderse en el alba que ya amenazaba con clarear.

……………………………………….

Muse escuchaba como el contador seguía su avance, no podía pararlo; había sido una tontería usarlo pero no tenía otra opción, Black estaba demente, podía hacer cualquier cosa por el detonador, al menos era una suerte que la parte que ella tenía era la que daba la potencia a la explosión, se iba a destruir un perímetro muy grande pero no sería comparado con lo que realmente hubiera sido la explosión del detonador máximo.

¿Qué pensaban los erasers al hacer un dispositivo semejante?, la motocicleta se sonrió, al parecer todos estaban igual de locos que Black…

Jazz se quejo levemente.

Que bien, despertaste- dijo Muse- ahora tenemos que correr.

El solstice estaba muy cansado.

Vete, chica- dijo Jazz mientras Muse le daba un apoyo para que caminara.

¿Y abandonarte?, ¿me crees una eraser?- preguntó la chica tratando de hacer que Jazz se moviera más rápido.

Jazz cayó de rodillas, estaba muy cansado, los sistemas sugerían entrar en éxtasis para que se reajustaran sin más daño.

Jazz, por favor, no te duermas- dijo Muse.

El Pontiac iba a caer de espaldas al suelo una vez más, Muse lo sujeto abrazándolo por la espalda.

Resiste ¿recuerdas? Tú lo dijiste, resiste, puedes con lo que venga- decía Muse.

La eraser sabía que la explosión no tardaría mucho en llegar, que sino se movían…

¿Por qué Jazz?, ¿por qué?- preguntó Muse abrazando con más fuerza a Jazz.

La misma sonrisa felina en el rostro del Pontiac.

¿No lo sabes?- preguntó el teniente antes de quedar inconsciente.

Jazz, ¿Jazz?- lo sacudía Muse, su contador interno indicaba que en menos de un clic la explosión se presentaría.

Muse sacó un último disco de su arsenal, justo en el momento en que el clic anunció la explosión, la motocicleta apretó un botón rojo sobre el disco y abrazando fuertemente a Jazz apago los ópticos…

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogo.

¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Optimus Prime.

Daños menores, señor- dijo Ironhide.

Bumblebee dejo ver que los chicos estaban bien.

Ratchet, tenemos que encontrar a Muse y Jazz, Ironhide ven con nosotros, Bumblebee encárgate de los chicos- comandó Optimus.

Todos los autobots siguieron las órdenes de su líder.

…………………………………………..

De lo que había sido una bodega, ahora bajo la naciente luz del día no quedaba prácticamente nada.

Ratchet tuvo miedo de que hubieran perdido a Jazz, Ironhide no decía nada, pero el médico pensó que el experto en armas compartía su temor, Optimus Prime encabezaba el equipo de búsqueda removiendo los pocos escombros que pudiera haber.

Creo que esto era el eraser- dijo Ironhide tan directamente como siempre.

Vamos Ironhide- dijo Optimus- lo importante es encontrar a Jazz y Muse.

Ratchet removía una pesada placa de metal en otro ángulo cuando dio el aviso, los había encontrado.

……………………………………………

Optimus no pudo más que dar gracias a Primus, se encontraban bien.

……………………………………….

Muse había usado un disco que creaba un campo de fuerza, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar, era un momento desesperado que necesitaba de una solución desesperada, al menos el campo de fuerza había funcionado bien protegiéndolos tanto al Pontiac como a ella.

……………………………………..

Sorprendente, estos eraser saben manejar pulsos electromagnéticos para muchas cosas- dijo Ratchet admirando el disco que había protegido a sus amigos.

Luego te emocionas profesor, ¿cómo está Jazz?- preguntó Ironhide.

Muse había tenido todo el tiempo abrazado a Jazz que seguía inconsciente, al ver que se trataba de Ratchet lo soltó pero nunca sin perderlo de vista.

El médico revisaba al solstice.

Tranquilo Ironhide, estará bien, solamente es un éxtasis temporal, podré hacer reparaciones menores en la base- dijo Ratchet- hiciste un gran trabajo pequeña.

Muse no contestó nada.

Autobots, es momento de irnos- dijo Optimus

………………………………………….

Los autobots dejaron a los chicos en la casa de Sam, Muse le pidió a Sabine que se fuera con Bumblebee, que ella tenía algo que hacer, una vez que se despidieron los autobots regresaron a su base y los chicos a sus casas…

………………………………………

Lentamente encendió los ópticos.

Es bueno ver que ya estés mejor- dijo Ratchet

Un chico tan buena onda no puede ser eliminado tan fácil- dijo Jazz intentando ponerse de pie.

Es mejor que no hagas movimientos bruscos- dijo el médico autobot.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Jazz recostándose de nuevo- ¿y Muse?

Ratchet contó rápidamente como Muse había utilizado el disco, como no se había movido de la enfermería por ningún momento hasta que él tuvo que decirle que Jazz no tardaría en reaccionar.

Así que ¿Qué no se movió de aquí?- preguntó el Pontiac- ¿y dónde está?

Ah, una vez que le dije que en cualquier momento reaccionarías se alejo- dijo Ratchet.

Ya sabía- comenzó Jazz- que ese eraser no era de fiar, pero pensé que su clan ya lo sabía… siempre vi a esa chica cuando informaban de sus misiones a Prime, como iba al lado de ese patán… cuando los mandaron contra los seekers y no regreso ninguno imagine lo peor, pero después cuando ese loco apareció y no había estructura de Muse decidí poner en los informes que nadie había sobrevivido; cuando llegaron los datapads de Cybertron de que se había presentado otro eraser buscando información de sobrevivientes, también los manipule para que Muse no los encontrara, cuando me topé con Barricade y Frenzy murmuro algo de buscar a la eraser, una vez más trate de hacer todo por protegerla…

No deberías decírmelo a mi Jazz, dile a ella- dijo Ratchet.

Jazz solo miraba el techo a través del visor…

…………………………………………………….

Sabine, tienes que ponerte a estudiar-dijo su padre el siguiente viernes- ¿y tu motocicleta?

Esta en casa de Sam, me quedé sin gasolina- mintió la chica, ¿cómo decirle a su padre? "oh fácil, un amigo suyo está enfermo y ella está con él, ¿me pasas un pan?" no, mejor una mentira.

Por cierto linda- dijo su madre- llamaron de la escuela para decir que tu tutor nos visitaría hoy.

¿Hoy? Y yo con estas fachas- dijo Sabine sin preocuparse mucho del tutor.

El timbre de la entrada sonó.

Yo abro, debe ser él- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa.

……………………………………………………..

¿Alex?- preguntó ella con anhelo- ¿tú eres mi tutor?

"Gracias Dios, gracias, prometo portarme mejor y dar limosna"

No,- dijo Alex- él es tu tutor.

Un chico de lentes al más puro estilo nerd saludo detrás de Alex.

¿Y entonces que haces tú aquí?- preguntó Sabine desilusionada con ese tutor.

Pues venía a ver que no le des problemas a mi primo, y… para invitarte un helado de kalúa cuando termines, ¿te parece bien?- dijo el chico rubio

Sabine solo pudo afirmar enérgicamente con la cabeza, si así terminaban sus sesiones con el tutor, entonces que el primo de Alex viniera todas las tardes.

No tardes mucho Sabine- dijo Alex- porque no nos gusta esperar.

Sabine se asomó, no pudo menos que dar una risilla traviesa, Ironhide esperaba en modo vehículo a Alex.

Mejor no hago chistes malos- se dijo Sabine- no quiero que vaya a mostrarme los cañones- acto seguido cerro la puerta para que su tutor empezara con las lecciones.

……………………………………………………..

Gracias por el helado- dijo Sabine.

Gracias por no tirármelo encima-dijo Alex

Ironhide esperaba en el estacionamiento, nadie hubiera imaginado que él también aceptara ser guardián de un humano.

¿Quieres ir al cine mañana?- preguntó Alex

Wow, me encantaría, pero creo que tengo que buscar primero a Muse, ya tiene mucho rato escondida-dijo Sabine- si sigue ahí terminara por hacerse una gárgola más.

Como quieras, entonces Ironhide y yo iremos a la concesionaría, si vieras los nuevos rines, wow, eso si es belleza- dijo Alex.

¿Empiezo a sentirme celosa?- preguntó Sabine

Alex sólo se sonrió, esa chica estaba loca.

……………………………………………………..

Nos vemos luego, kalúa- se despidió Alex antes de que Sabine entrara a su casa.

Nos vemos luego – se despidió Sabine lista para entrar.

Eh chica, espera- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Un solstice se detuvo frente a su casa.

Jazz- dijo Sabine tirándose en el cofre del Pontiac- que bueno que estas bien…

Sí, gracias, mmmh, ¿serías tan amable de no hacer eso?- dijo el auto.

Oh cierto, lo lamento- dijo la chica apenada torciéndose el cabello

¿Dónde está Muse?- preguntó el lugarteniente de Prime.

Ehh- Sabine le dio un ligero codazo en la puerta al Pontiac- la estas cazando de nuevo, ehhh.

No me hagas subirte a un poste de luz, ¿sabes dónde está?- volvió a preguntar Jazz

Sí, debe estar en el edificio de gárgolas, el que tiene estilo gótico algo, el que está en el centro, siempre que tiene miedo o esta triste se trepa hasta arriba- dijo Sabine.

Gracias, linda, fuiste de gran ayuda- dijo Jazz.

Ni lo menciones Jazz- dijo Sabine casi entrando a su casa- ah Jazz- el Pontiac se detuvo- que bueno que estas bien.

Yo también te quiero- dijo el Pontiac arrancando.

…………………………………………………………..

Vaya que el edificio era enorme, ya la tarde caía cuando encontró a la motocicleta…

…………………………………………………………….

Cuando Muse llegó a la casa de Sabine, por primera vez en prácticamente una semana llegó tarareando una canción, Sabine la molesto como siempre acerca de qué había pasado para que estuviera de tan buen humor.

No te interesa-dijo Muse con un ronroneo en el motor…

……………………………………………………………..

Una vez más la misma colina donde los autobots esperan a que arriben nuevos cybertronianos, Optimus Prime observa la tarde caer, Ironhide y Ratchet muy cerca de donde esta el líder autobot, Sam y Micaela abrazados sobre Bumblebee.

Pero ahora, está tarde algo hay de diferente, Sabine está tirada de panza sobre la hierba mascando chicle junto a Alex… y Jazz tiene entre sus brazos a Muse.

¿Sabes que tienes carita de gatito terrestre?- dijo Muse apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del solstice.

Jazz hace una especio de ronroneo, Muse solamente se gira pasando su mano por el rostro del lugarteniente, mientras su visor refleja los colores rosados del cielo terrestre en ese hermoso atardecer…

Fin.


End file.
